


Primal

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A LOT of babies, Anal Sex, Babies, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Domesticity, Family feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired on Blue Lagoon, Intersex Draco, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Small Draco, Smut, Soft Draco, Stillbirth, Suicide (not Harry nor Draco), Vaginal Sex, a bit of angst, breast fetish, but a very very happy ending, hung harry, instincts, male breasts, they will return to a more instinctive state
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: When Harry woke up with salt on his body and sunlight on his eyes, he thought that maybe he was dreaming. When it was clear that he wasn’t dreaming, but stuck in a desert island with Draco Malfoy, his former enemy and currently friend and coworker, he thought that soon people would find them. That it was going to be okay and that they’d soon be home. He hoped. But not always all we hope come true. Sometimes, it turns into something so, so much better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 247
Kudos: 988





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts), [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



> This fic was made with the only purpose of being the perfect fic with all the things I love the most. It was made as a gift from me to me, therefore I'll write every single fetish and situation I want that would make me happy in a fic. More tags can be added later. This fic was basically inspired on Blue Lagoon, and I've been writing it for almost three years now. It is currently half way through writing, and it is my most beloved baby. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy it. I gift it to both my friends Emma and Love, for the help and support you gave me while I endlessly babbled about this story.

Harry's head ached as if he was hungover. The feeling was the same, from the incessant throbbing to the sickness. However, he knew this was due to a faulty portkey, not a drunken night. He was trying to situate himself by remembering what happened that day.

It was Tuesday, a normal working day. He was sleepy because he had slept badly. The latter case had exhausted him, but the night before, he and Ron had finally managed to solve it. Robbards had given Ron two days off, which was well received, because Hugo had been born recently and he barely had time to be with his newborn son. Harry had no one waiting at home, not even a cat, so he decided it was best to trade the two days off for the possibility of waking up two hours later on those two days and working as usual.

Still, he was sleepy. He had received a report from the Department of Mysteries, and it made no sense to his sleepy mind. He remembered knocking on his favourite Unspeakable door because it was the only one he trusted to give him the information without a mixture of the crush everyone seemed to have on him, and he remembered seeing Malfoy open the door with a not so friendly face. They argued over the report. Malfoy left his office - without letting Harry get into it - locked and headed for the department aisles, looking for an item that should’ve been there.

They didn't expect the doors to close and the lights to go out. Wands in hand, they tried to go the other way, find the other door, but apparently that had been orchestrated.

Harry was supposed to be alone, and he managed to defend himself very well, with Malfoy's help, from the ten or so attackers who cast spells on them. He listened as Malfoy lost his wand, the attackers surrounding them in a place he didn't remember ever visiting. He stepped forward, feeling the blond's hand gripping him tightly by his cloak. There were so many of them. There was no way he could've escaped it, especially when he saw his wand fly from his hand and colourful spells fly towards him.

“Potter!” He heard a shout, and Malfoy was shoving something into his hands and everything went dark.

Now he could feel the heat and moisture in his body. There was sand in his mouth, he was sure, and Harry could hear the distinct sound of a seagull, just as the waves came and went.

What the f—

“By Merlin's balls!” He heard someone shout, and Harry immediately knew it was Malfoy.

Harry opened his eyes, which burned with the light, and tried to rise from where he was, spitting sand from his mouth. Apart from the side effects of using a portkey, Harry wasn't hurt. He sat, watching Malfoy rummaging through something in his hands, sitting on a rock. They were definitely on a beach. On one side was the sea, immense, blue and clear, the sky equally blue and clear. The sand was white, soft and warm. On the other side stood a virgin forest, coconut palms, and trees lost in sight.

“Where are we?” Harry asked groggily, and Malfoy looked at him as if he had caused all this.

“In Polynesia, Fiji, the Caribbean, Brazil, _I don't know_ , Potter!” Malfoy answered, and his hands shook. “Come here, hold this.” Malfoy practically ordered, and Harry stood up quickly, reaching out and holding the object he was pointing at: it was a shell-shaped brooch. Whatever Malfoy was expecting didn't happen, and he let out an agonised groan.

“Malfoy...?”

“We're trapped, Potter. No wands, no returning portkey. We are trapped,” Harry could tell he was already with a red nose and was trying to be serious, but his hands were shaking. “Our only hope is that they send someone after us. Or rather,” Malfoy gave a bland laugh. “after Harry Potter, hn?”

“You are as necessary in that place as I am. Soon they will be here. Come on, we need to make a shelter, find water and food before it gets dark,” Harry reached his hand so Draco could stand, but he didn't take his hand. “Fine, starve yourself.”

Harry took off his cloak, tossing it to the side of the rock where the blond was sitting, and grabbed a knife that he kept strapped to his thigh, next to where his wand should have been. He threw sand over his cloak so it wouldn't fly and started walking towards some coconut trees at the entrance to the forest.

“Potter, we should stay here in case they... Potter! Are you listening to me?”

“How many days will you be without food and water?” Harry turned, seeing Malfoy hugging himself, looking uncertain.

“These boots are Gucci!” Malfoy stamped his foot, frowning.

“Well, I hope you are comfortable then,” Harry rolled his eyes, continuing walking towards the coconut trees.

“I hate you, Potter,” He heard Malfoy gasp behind him, and he smiled.

“I don’t hate you, Malfoy. But believe me, it's much easier to feed one person than two,” He said, approaching the first coconut tree. “I'll get some coconuts so we can hydrate and some green leaves of this coconut tree to make a shelter and protect us from the rain. Look for other leaves like these on the floor and sticks, branches or whatever is close to it. Do something useful with your hands,” Harry said, putting the knife in his belt for quick access and easily climbing the coconut tree. He could hear Malfoy complaining, but a quick look down indicated that the blond was doing what he asked. “And watch your head! I'll throw the coconuts down there.” He warned, and set about doing his job.

After a few minutes of throwing leaves and coconuts at the coconut tree's foot, Harry had picked up a rhythm.

The slashing, pulling, and throwing had taken the same speed as his breathing, and he was already pleased when he heard a shriek from where Draco was. Worried that he had hit a coconut in his head, Harry got down as fast as he could, watching the pile of leaves Draco had separated, along with some twigs. malfoy was squirming a few feet away and didn't seem to have a concussion.

“What happened, Malfoy?” He asked, and the Unspeakable pointed towards the scattered leaves, an expression of fear and disgust on his face. Harry went to analyse what had caused him such astonishment, and laughed to see a small palm caterpillar on one of the leaves. “It's just a caterpillar, Malfoy. It won’t devour you.” He laughed, but Draco kept his distance.

“What if one gets in my ear? In my mouth?!” Draco asked, scared, and Harry threw the caterpillar away, picking up the leaves and dragging them to a firm, dry spot where he could set up camp.

“Don’t worry. Get the coconuts. There are no caterpillars in them,” Harry indicated the pile of coconuts, and Draco grudgingly approached him, scanning every inch of the floor.

Having made sure that no caterpillar was around anymore, Draco began to help Harry more actively in the process of building a shelter. Harry looked for long branches, vines, soft pieces of bark, anything that could help them have a safer place to shelter. For now they could drink coconut water and eat the meat inside, but if they were very hungry, Harry believed that the small portions of saltwater in the bay might contain some fish that could be fried in a fire. But he would check that later. They needed to build the shelter and they needed it fast.

The lack of practice made the work take longer. Harry made the shelter as he remembered in training, but Malfoy kept giving his opinion about every little move, even though he wasn't helping that much, and Harry had to control himself not to curse him, because sometimes he needed a second pair of hands and, once he realised the urgency of the situation, Malfoy was willing to help him.

They finished setting up a makeshift camp when the sun was already touching the sea. They dug a hole in the ground and surrounded it with stones, filling it with twigs and dried leaves so that they could set fire at night. They left the opening through which they would enter the side of the "cabin", to prevent animals and the cold wind from hitting them directly.

However, they were still hungry and the sky was already getting dark.

“Let's go. We need to look for something better than coconuts,” Harry said, but Draco was lying on the floor, stomach up, his face red.

“I can’t take it anymore. My whole body hurts,” Malfoy complained, throwing his right forearm over his eyes. Harry noticed that his lips were dry and brittle.

He felt pity for Malfoy. Being an Unspeakable, he worked in the depths of the Ministry without making the effort that the Aurors made every day. The day must have been heavier than any other day the man had ever experienced in his life - except, of course, the war days. So he took one of the closed coconuts and, with his knife, cut the top, opening enough so that he could drink the water from inside. He took a sip, then patted Malfoy's arm, which took his forearm out of his eyes and stared at him, grouchy.

“Come on, drink this. You need it.”

Draco sat up and accepted the coconut, drinking thirsty. Harry sat beside him, letting his body rest a little. His muscles were still warm and he didn't want to cool, but he felt that at that moment he needed to give Malfoy some support.

“I think they'll just miss us tomorrow,” Harry said, hugging his knees to his chest. “Two workaholics. Great.”

Malfoy lowered the coconut, laughing without humor.

“They'll thank you because I'm gone, Potter. It is your absence that they will notice. Not mine.”

“You hold yourself in very low esteem. You are the best Unspeakable of that place. Why do you think I always look forward to work with you?” Harry asked, turning his face to look at Malfoy, who looked even redder. His sunburnt was probably getting worse.

“To piss me off, maybe?" Malfoy sighed, licking his dry lips and grimacing in pain. “I am very hungry.”

Harry stood up, looking around. He went to one of the natural pools and looked inside. There were a few small fish, smaller than the palm of his hand, but they had to work with that at least for tonight. In the morning, Harry would look for something else. He returned to the blond, seriously.

“Did you have basic emergency training?” Harry asked, and Draco rolled his eyes.

“What kind of Unspeakable do you think I am? Of course I did.”

“What are the wandless spells you can do?” Harry ignored the acid tone of Malfoy's voice for general well-being. They were stuck on an island for Merlin knows how long. They needed at least not to kill themselves.

“Hm... Basic healing spells, wound cleaning, simple protection and repelling spells, from muggles, enemies... Ah, and silencing charm,” Draco said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Harry watched him for a few seconds, impressed but disappointed that they hadn’t taken the same course. Draco's powers wouldn't help them that much at the moment.

“Do you know how to create fire? Water? Do you know how to do a ‘reparo’?” Harry asked, and Draco shook his head.

“We never left the Ministry. Making fire and water was never essential. And I…” Malfoy said something unintelligible, and Harry frowned.

“What?”

“I didn't learn, ok? Repairing things?” Draco tossed the empty coconut away, letting the air out of his mouth.

“Great. Me neither. Let's try not to break things around here,” Harry said, and Draco smirked, grudgingly. Harry lit the fire inside the small hole with a complex movement of his hand, the depth preventing the wind from extinguishing the fire. “Rest, ok? I'll find something for us to eat before the light goes out completely.”

A half an hour later, Harry returned with his shirt wrapped around six small fish. Near the fire, he wiped the fish off their gut with his knife. Malfoy was almost throwing up beside him, grimacing and holding the skewers where they would put the fish. Harry washed them with coconut water and left them baking on the skewers. They didn't really talk that night. They were both worried about what would happen to them at that location, and if anyone would find them. They ate in silence, and finally sated, the tiredness of the day began to weigh heavily. Draco retreated into the small hut they had made, just enough so that they could lie side by side away from rain and wind, and then slept. Harry still spent some time staring at the fire, his eyes and body tired. He wondered what he would do the next day. He needed to find out if they were civilisation around. It didn't seem to have, but it didn't cost anything to look for some human presence. He needed to know whether they were in an island or part of a continent.

From what he could see, there was nothing there but fish, birds, and the occasional bugs. There were no signs of trails or usage of humans in the forest. His auror-trained gaze looked for signs, anything that indicated they weren’t alone, but there seemed to be nothing. He looked to the right, watching the coast. The beach curved inward from his vision, indicating that it wasn’t continuous, and the same on the other side. In the dark, he couldn't see exactly, but his memory helped him. The next day, he first had to look for their food of the day. Then explore the island in search of other people or help. He would need Malfoy's help with this, but he didn't know exactly how to convince him. The day had been tiring enough for the Unspeakable, and even though Malfoy hadn't talked about it, probably out of pride, Harry saw the Slytherin's hands were red with sore calluses.

Thinking about it, Harry got up and went into the little cabin, lying in the space that fit him on the other side of the little shelter. There was about a foot between them, but Harry didn't even think about it. Within seconds, he was already in the dream world.


	2. Knowing the surrowndings and keeping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the warm reception! I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I hope you all like it.

Harry woke up to the sound of seagulls. For a moment, he expected his mouth to be full of sand and the sun to destroy his eyes, but he was surprisingly dry and under shadow. He sat up, supporting himself with his arms, his face leaf-streaked because of the leaves that lined the shelter floor, and looked at his sleeping companion. Harry watched him, seeing that he seemed to be in a deep sleep, even though he had gone to sleep before him. The day had probably been so much harder than Malfoy was used to. Harry couldn't resist watching the man beside him. Malfoy looked a little more comfortable than Harry was, as he was relatively smaller than him. His face was soft in sleep, his breathing a slight snore. Draco's body was thin and small, with curves accentuated by the tight clothes on his body, obviously tailored. His hands were delicate with long fingers, and his palms were still red from the day before.

He was so different from Harry. His years as an auror left him with a strong body, with apparent muscles and more scars than he had when the war ended. It was obvious from the growing beard on his chin, and from Malfoy's completely clean baby face, that Harry had a lot more hair than he did. That strange thought made Harry smile slightly, and he decided to stop staring at the sleeping Unspeakable. There was still a long day ahead.

He got out from the shelter, picking up his glasses on his way out, and wiped his eyes. With his glasses back on his face, Harry stared out at the clear blue sea, almost blending into the sky. It looked like an otherworldly paradise, and Harry let himself admire the scenery for a few minutes. He took a coconut, opened it with the knife and drank the water, leaving the shell near the shelter to pick up the meat later. Once again, he fished some fish from the small puddles, one slightly larger than the ones he had caught the day before, treated them and put them on the skewers. He lit the fire with leaves and magic once more, and set the fishes to roast. On the horizon, there was no sign that anyone was coming, but that didn't stop Harry from looking.

He broke the coconut shell on a nearby stone, using a stiffer leaf to tear off the meat and eat while the fish roasted. During this time Malfoy woke up and left the shelter.

“No signs of someone searching for us?” Malfoy asked, sitting next to Harry. Harry shook his head.

“No. But they will come, I'm sure. We need to explore the place, see if there is any civilisation, or at least some river nearby. Other things besides fish and coconut.”

“And get off shore so they never find us? Potter, I'd rather wait,” Malfoy looked horrified and crossed his arms, hiding his face in his knees.

“Malfoy, we need to survive until they find us. The difference between a survivor and a corpse is in the first days, and, I don't know about you, but I'd rather be a survivor.” Harry retorted, getting annoyed. He was too nervous to deal with Malfoy’s tantrums.

“I just…” Draco looked up, and his eyes were red. “I wish I was home! In front of my fireplace, reading a book and away from this sun, this sand! And you talking like that, it looks like we'll be here forever!” Malfoy rose, pacing nervously.

“I don't want to be here forever either, but I don't want to die. Malfoy, it’s been a day and we found nothing but coconut water and fish, and that's because we're lucky. Even if they find us tonight, I'd rather be healthy and fed than having to wait another day to find clean water. There is a limit for wandless _aguamenti_. You understand me, don't you?”

Malfoy showed an expression of refusal to understand, and didn’t answer. His eyes were still red, but he didn't cry. Harry knew it was pride that didn't let him express how he really felt. What prevented Harry from succumbing was precisely the hope that they would be found, not the other way around. From Malfoy's words, Harry could tell that _he_ was the one who was afraid they would never be found, and was trying to pass this fear on to Harry so that he could express it without looking weak.

“Well, I’ll go. If you want to be alone, you stay,” Harry said, taking one of the skewers with a fish and eating. He had no time to waste, and even if Malfoy didn't want to follow him, he would do what he had planned.

Harry started to get ready to leave. He went deeper into the woods and looked for a place to relieve his bladder, resting a hand on a tree as he relaxed and relieved himself. He used a wandless aguamenti to wash his penis, since he hadn’t showered for at least one day and didn’t intend to have some nasty infection because he was dirty. He looked around as he zipped up again. He needed to do his chores as fast as possible, since the forest grew dark quickly.

When he returned to camp, Malfoy was sitting in the same spot, looking concerned.

“What happened?” Harry asked, and it was some time before the blond answered.

“I need... I…”

“I did it in a tree back there. You won't find any restrooms nearby, if you want to know,” Harry said, and Draco looked at him in horror.

“I wouldn't do something so... so... _filthy_!” Malfoy said, rising onto his feet. His expression was one of fury, but there was fear in his eyes.

“I don't think you have much choice, honestly,” Harry took one of the sides of the coconut he'd opened earlier and, with a flick of his hand, filled it with water. He handed it to Malfoy, who held it as if he were picking a coconut palm caterpillar. “A little behind the camp. Don't get lost, I'll be here waiting. If anything happens, shout.”

Malfoy still mused for a few minutes, staring at the coconut full of water in his hand, deciding what to do. Finally, apparently his needs spoke louder and he headed towards the forest. Harry decided to give him some privacy and began to work on what to bring for his expedition. He took his cloak, almost completely buried in the sand, and placed two coconuts on it. On a second thought, he decided to put two more. He made a bundle so that he could carry it like a purse on one shoulder. He placed the knife in his mouth and automatically checked the location of his wand, finding it empty. He sighed. Harry always thought he didn't depend so much on his wand, but he missed the object so much now. He couldn't imagine how Malfoy felt.

After a while, Malfoy returned. He had a disgusted face, and automatically walked to the beach, washing his hands in salt water. When he returned, Harry was controlling a giggle.

“Are you coming with me?” He asked, and Malfoy nodded.

“Being alone here will be worse than going with you. I don't want to be attacked by a beast when it doesn't have the option to devour you,” Draco said, and Harry rolled his eyes. He mentally visualised which way to go, and decided to the left.

“First, let's go around the beach, right? See how big it is. It's early, so I don't think the sun will burn you much,” Harry smiled at Malfoy, who rolled his eyes.

“Let's see what time it is. The sky is very clear,” Malfoy said, and snapped the fingers of his right hand. For a few seconds a small clock formed in the air. “Seven-four in the morning? And it is already so hot?”

“We're not in England, Malfoy,” Harry said. “Let's go?”

Malfoy nodded as the clock disappeared in the air. They began to walk towards the sunrise in silence. There wasn't much to talk about other than the occasional ‘Did you see that? It was a crab,’ or ‘There seems to be some fruit trees. Let's go back later.’ Harry wanted to talk casual things. Ask how Malfoy felt, if he was okay, but they weren't that close, not really best friends. He felt crossing a line that might have been too far to cross.

They walked for long hours, and the sun was getting stronger by the minute. Harry made mental notes about the place, and Draco turned redder and redder. The Unspeakable's breath was heavy, but he didn't complain. Harry knew it was out of sheer pride. They each drank one of the coconuts, and walked, walked,  _ walked _ . They walked for what seemed like an eternity and suddenly, in the distance, they could see their shelter once again.

“We went around the island,” Harry stated the obvious, and Draco laughed through his nose, as if Harry were being stupid.

When they stopped facing the shelter, Draco used wandless _tempus_ once more.

“9:45. By my calculations, according to the speed at which we were walking, the island must have a circumference of 5 or 6 kilometers. It isn’t a very large island, and it is unlikely to have any civilisation living here. If it had, they would obviously have seen us,” Malfoy said, moaning a little as he touched his own red cheeks. “It is very hot.”

Harry nodded, but neither of them moved to take off their shirts. They drank some more coconut water, eating the meat as they looked out to sea.

“We should explore the woods,” Harry said after a while, and Malfoy shook his head.

“We don't know what kind of creature is in there. It's safer to wait here. If anyone comes…”

“If anyone comes looking for us, it will take less than three hours to find our shelter. They'll probably wait until we get back, and you might not trust my auror skills, but I'm tired of eating fish and coconut, tired of not showering, tired of being in the sun! It must have much more things inside, like those fruits we have seen from afar, and animals we can hunt. I will not live in misery because you are afraid, Malfoy!” Harry exasperated, rising and looking at him with barely contained anger.

Malfoy rose as well, aiming at Harry with an obvious urge to hit him.

“We're already in misery, Potter! We're on an island, lost I don't know where, with nothing to help us but some limited spells and your knife! We’re gonna die here and you want to go on adventures...!”

“I don't wanna die, ok?! I want to go there and I want to survive! I want to get the best out of the situation! If you don't want to go, I will, and if I die because you weren't with me, you'll be here alone!” Harry said, and that made Malfoy shut up, even though his lips quivered with the need to scream and rage at him.

“Fine. Let's go,” Malfoy said, taking a deep breath. “But later. I need to sleep.” Malfoy said, and without waiting for an answer, he ducked into the shelter. Harry left him for now. There was a small smile on his lips because he had gotten what he wanted.

They left for the forest when it was about three in the afternoon. Malfoy was still grumpy, but at least he wasn't complaining as they made their way through the forest, which was more open than Harry had expected. There were no signs of a trail, but Harry could see some little tamarins jumping from tree to tree, with little fruit in their hands.

“Look. If they have food, so do we,” he said to Malfoy, pointing to the little primates. Malfoy made a little noise of discomfort, and Harry laughed. “They won't bite you. Just don't get close.”

“These things carry diseases, you know that?” Malfoy muttered, but said nothing more, and Harry let it pass.

Eventually they found the trees from which the tamarins got their food. There were not only those, but also mangoes, cashews, bananas, oranges, lemons, among some that were full of flowers and the two men didn’t know exactly what fruit they would bear.

Although he didn't want to touch anything, Malfoy spotted some edible roots on the trail that Harry opened, and they took some, along with the fruits, and put them in the makeshift bag Harry made with his cloak.

They walked for another fifteen minutes, until Harry stopped abruptly. With slow steps, Harry cut the bushes that prevented the passage a little more carefully, creating a wider trail before crossing into what appeared to be a clearing. Malfoy followed behind him warily, but gasped when he saw what Harry was seeing too.

Ahead of them was a pond. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough that they could swim back and forth with plenty of space and ease. The water was clear, almost crystal clear, and there were brightly colored fish that could be seen even from the edge of the clearing. Harry approached, observing the surrounding space. There were birds on the tree branches around the clearing, as well as some small tamarins. Flowers grew all around, and the sun seemed milder here.

“What do you think of a snack break?” Harry asked, turning to Malfoy, who was still looking around in shock.

“I... I think I would like it,” Malfoy whispered, approaching the water with Harry.

Harry squatted on the water's edge, reaching out and feeling the temperature. The top was warm from the sun, but reaching in a little more, the water cooled.

“I think we know where to take a bath now. I don't know if it's safe to drink because of the surrounding animals,” Harry pointed to the birds and monkeys. Harry pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to his biceps and dug his hand deeper into the area at the bottom of the pond and back with his hand full. “And this is clay. We can fortify our shelter with this.”

“We won't have to, Potter. They will come for us before that,” Malfoy said, and Harry sighed, washing his hand in the water and standing up. Malfoy also washed his hands, forearms and face, trying to cool down.  


“Well, we can at least take a break to eat. We have been walking for hours. It's hot and I really want to rest,” Harry said, going into a cool, dry part of the clearing and sitting down. Draco sighed, following him to where he was and sitting beside him. His red cheeks thanked the local breeze. Harry opened his makeshift basket and grabbed a mango, biting it and wiping the juice that ran down his chin with his hand. “What's it?” He asked when he noticed that Malfoy was watching him.

“Except the fact that you eat like a troll? Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Malfoy sighed, picking up an orange and starting to peel it with some difficulty. Harry rolled his eyes, taking the orange from his hand and tugging on the peel until the buds showed. Malfoy accepted the orange with some suspicion, a beautifully formed blond brow arched, and he seemed to struggle internally before saying a simple 'thank you'.

They ate in silence for long minutes. The place was cozy, beautiful and quiet. For a moment Harry forgot that they were trapped in this place, and began to think that perhaps they were simply on a beautiful paradise island on vacation, and would soon return to their jobs.

After the fruits and coconuts were gone, Harry decided to bath himself. That water was beautiful and he was burning with the heat. He got up and began to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt.

“What are you doing?!” Malfoy almost shouted, scandalised.

“I'm going to take a bath and I don't want my clothes getting wet,” Harry clarified. His shirt was already on the ground, and now he was taking off his shoes and socks. “You don’t want it?”

“No. I’m fine.” Malfoy said with a pissed-off expression.

“Your cheeks have been on fire since morning.”

“ _ I'm fine _ , Potter. Not everyone is shameless like you,” Malfoy crossed his arms, as if determined not to give in.

Harry took off his last garment, starting to walk towards the lake.

“It seems like you haven't spent seven years in boarding school, Malfoy,” Harry laughed. “I'll enjoy my bath. It's hot and I'm in agony. You do what you want.”

With that, Harry turned, not really caring about his nakedness, running toward the lake and throwing himself into the water. It was cold despite the warm surface, and the feeling was welcome against his sun-battered skin. Harry spent a few seconds in the water, eyes closed, and then rose up, rubbing his body with his hands to get it clean. There was no soap, but his hands had to be enough. He washed every corner of his body, unwilling to risk getting dirty anywhere.

He left the pond a few minutes later. He walked, still wet, towards Malfoy, and sat beside him to dry. Malfoy was looking at him strangely, though impassively, and Harry couldn't identify what he wanted. Then he put his clothes back on, remade the makeshift bag, and they went back to the shelter.

They picked more fruit along the way, enough to last until the next day, plus some roots and straw to make a fire. It was almost night when Harry finished setting the fire once more, and they ate in silence.

They both had several things on their minds, so Harry didn't force any conversation. They stayed there in front of the fire for a long time until they decided to sleep.

Harry slept like a rock. He was exhausted and feeling a little warm from the sun. It didn't stop him from waking up when he felt Malfoy moving beside him. He pretended to be asleep, however, and noticed when the other one left. Harry waited for some time, and went after him.

Cautiously, Harry followed him. He noticed that Malfoy picked up a torch and headed for the trail they opened earlier. He let him go further and began to follow him from afar. It was obvious that Malfoy was scared, and that made it harder for Harry, because he had to spend more time hiding than following him, but managed to get him to the clearing.

Slowly, Malfoy buried the unlit end of the torch in the ground and began to strip, his back to Harry. The auror couldn’t take his eyes off the pale skin under the torchlight, which bared itself as his garments fell to the floor. Malfoy’s body was perfectly designed. He didn't have broad shoulders, and his waist was thin and delicate, his hips a little wider, though small as the rest of him. His arse was perfectly round, and his legs were well-filled. Harry tried to send a mental message to Draco so he would turn himself around, but Malfoy didn't. He headed for the lake, and distanced himself from the light. Harry could barely guess his figure in the water and decided to go back. Malfoy was probably too embarrassed to be naked in front of him, and Harry, while curious, didn't want to bother. After all, they were alone there.

He went back to the shelter, lying down and trying to go back to sleep. It was hard even though he was tired. Harry could only really sleep after Malfoy lay beside him again, several minutes later.


	3. N - D - E

The days passed slowly. There wasn't much to do but explore the island and wait. Every day, they woke up early, ate some fruit and headed for the forest to continue exploring. After a few hours, they headed for the clearing and Harry bathed, while Malfoy just watched. Harry felt strange because he knew Malfoy was looking, but at the same time he felt egocentric because Malfoy _kept_ looking. After that, they would look for more food, Harry would catch some fish and they would wait and wait _and wait_ until nightfall. As they retired to sleep, Malfoy would wait a few minutes for Harry to appear to be sleeping and go out to take his own bath. Harry wanted to follow him once more, to see what he couldn't see the other day, because Malfoy always watched him when they were in the clearing, but something inside him didn’t let him muster the courage to do so. As much as he wanted to, there must be a reason why Malfoy didn't want Harry to see him. Harry was thinking about sixth year. Maybe Malfoy had Sectumsempra scars, and Harry didn't want to see them. At least not at that moment.

  
  


* - * - *

  
  


“I think they’re not able to find us,” Harry stated after a week. They had found a large stone where they marked the first letter of the month of March, which was when they disappeared, and the days that had passed. According to the calculations, they were already on March 18, and had been transported by portkey on the 11th.

“So what do we do, Potter? We don't have our wands to Apparate back, we don't have a portkey, and we don't have a boat. Are we just going to accept our death and rot on this island?” Malfoy asked angrily. His cheeks and nose were growing redder, and his lips were peeling, just like Harry's. Despite the tone, Harry could tell that Malfoy was actually scared.

“Actually... I have a plan. It's crazy, but it’s our only way out of here,” Harry said, turning to him and crossing his arms over his pecs. “First... We can start trying to apparate without a wand. Which is far more dangerous than any other plan.”

“Do you have any other non-deadly ideas?” Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow and also crossing his arms. Harry noticed when the gray eyes dropped to his bare chest and back to his face. Harry tried not to feel cocky, and managed to keep his face serious for very little.

“We make a boat,” Harry said, sighing. “And we try to get out of here by sea. All we have to do is to get to any continent, any of them, and we can look for some magical society in there.”

Malfoy seemed to think about those options, and looked up at the rock wall, where the days were marked.

“Are these our only options, Potter?” Malfoy asked, and Harry put his hands on his hips tiredly.

“Do you have any better suggestions?”

Malfoy snapped his tongue, running his hands through his incredibly straight and silky hair, even though he hadn't shampooed in a week.

“ _Can_ you make a boat, Potter?” He asked at last, and Harry shrugged.

“We can try,” Harry admitted that he didn't know, and Malfoy sighed. For the lack of protest, Harry supposed he didn't know anything about making boats either.

It was a tiring job. Searching for the materials took them two days, considering they needed to cut thick branches with a knife. Harry made an impromptu hatchet with the knife and some twigs, which advanced the process but still took them a long time. At night they were exhausted and slept immediately. Draco's hands were calloused and red, but for the first time in days, he didn't complain about the hard work. He was probably as crazy to get out of there as Harry.

The assembly took even longer. It was a matter of trial and error, and for the most part, the attempts went wrong and they needed to start over. The work was tiring and the days were hot, but Draco always refused to take off his own shirt. He said he wasn’t an exhibitionist like Potter, and that he could work _very well_ in that weather, especially when the strong winds began to soar and they felt cool despite the hot weather during the day.

Finally, they were able to create a raft that not only floated but could support their weight. They also made two oars to help them in the process and, after picking coconuts and fruit for the trip, stated that they were ready to try to leave.

They decided to travel the next morning, So they were rested and fed before the process that could be their death or salvation.

“We need to do night shifts. We can't both sleep at the same time,” Harry said, and Draco agreed. They planned all the details of the overnight trip around the fire as they ate what they expected to be their penultimate meal on that island.

They could barely sleep so much that they were anxious. They lay in the shelter, side by side, staring at the leafy ceiling.

“Are you scared?” Harry asked, his heart pounding with anticipation.

“Are you?” Draco asked instead of answering, and Harry sighed. His hand was within millimeters of Draco's, and he felt an urge to hold it.

“Terrified. We can... We can die. At the sea. Alone. Without food. We can be devoured by sharks even before we get halfway there. There is so much that can go wrong. But staying here... Staying here is even worse.,” Harry turned his face to his companion and bit his lower lip when he noticed Draco was crying. His body trembled and the dim moonlight that came through the shelter opening illuminated his tears. “Do you still want to try?”

“The alternative is to live here forever, Potter. Of course I still want to... try,” Draco sniffed, putting a hand to his face and wiping it off. “But I'm scared, too. Terrified.”

Harry didn't resist. He held his hand close to his and sighed with relief as Draco squeezed his hand back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, seeking comfort in the mere presence of each other. Harry was the one who broke the silence again.

“Can I confess you something I never told anyone?”

“Not even Granger and Weasley?” Draco's shaky voice asked.

“Not even them.”

“What is it?”

“I... I'm bi. Bisexual, I mean,” Harry said with a sigh, and Draco turned his face to him again.

“I thought you were the straightest straight from the Ministry,” The Unspeakable's tone was light, as if there was a smile on his mouth. Harry turned to him, and realised that yes, he was laughing a little.

“Don't get me wrong... I love women. But... I like men too. I think both are extremely attractive. But I never tried with a wizard, just with muggles in bars. I wonder what it would be like,” Harry mumbled, and his body seemed lit, his heart beating a little faster without him really knowing why. Or maybe he knew _exactly_ why.

Draco was silent for a while before he said anything.

“Since we're making confessions before death... I'm gay. Completely gay.”

“This isn’t a confession, Malfoy, this is a statement.” Harry laughed, and Draco punched him in the shoulder, which made Harry scream in the middle of the laugh.

“I'm being sensitive, showing my feelings!” Draco complained, but eventually joined Harry in laughing. They both laughed until they returned to their starting position, a shadow of a smile still on their lips. “Potter?”

“Hm?”

“Would you... would you like to kiss a wizard?”

Harry turned to Draco, lying on his side and looking at the other, though he didn't see much in the darkness. Draco turned to face him, and their breaths were heavy.

“Are you offering?” Harry asked softly, and Draco nodded. They had nothing to lose. Either they were trapped on that island forever, or they would die trying to get out. What would a kiss change in that situation? It would probably leave them less lonely.

Slowly, Harry approached Draco, unsure how to proceed. With one hand, he touched his waist, the other still holding Draco's hand where they were resting between them. When their lips met, Draco sighed softly, bringing his body even closer to Harry’s and touching him on his arm. More confident, Harry moved his mouth against his, finding little resistance. Draco opened his lips and let Harry's tongue taste his, slowly but willingly. Soon Draco was leaning against Harry’s chest, Harry's hand gripping the Slytherin firmly behind his back, Draco's hand tucked into his hair.

What began as an innocent, delicate kiss was becoming increasingly needy, as if the expectation of what would happen the next day was dimming the reason at that moment. Harry was so lost in that kiss, the taste of Draco's lips and the feel of his soft body against his, that he was almost startled when Draco gripped his wrist, moving Harry’s hand away from him. Harry's hand was going up the other's chest, and Malfoy held it when it was almost where Harry wanted, which were Draco's nipples.

“It was... Just a kiss,” Draco said, a slight smile in his voice. Harry pulled his hand away, feeling his whole body on fire, his cock incredibly hard with just that kiss. He wanted to ask if Malfoy was hard, too, but held himself. It was just a kiss.

“It was a very good kiss,” Harry confessed, making Draco chuckle.

“Come on, Potter. We need to sleep. Tomorrow we will have a busy day,” Draco said, turning his back to Harry and settling down to sleep.

Harry watched his back for a while, and unable to control himself, he asked:

“Can I cuddle you?”

Draco didn't answer. After a few seconds, however, he shuffled the inches that separated him from Harry, touching his back against the auror's chest, and his arse in the curve that Harry's legs made forward. Harry said nothing. He just held him by his waist, wrapping an arm under Draco's neck and pulling him even closer.

He hadn’t slept so comfortably since before falling on that island.

  
  


* - * - *

When Harry awoke, the sun had just risen, apparently. The weather was a little chilly, the drizzle of the night keeping the earth a little damp, the sea breeze and the smell making everything colder. Draco was sleeping fully in his arms, his own arms around Harry, and Harry smiled, letting himself stay like that for a few minutes longer while he considered what to do.

Grudgingly, he separated from the other man some time later, leaving the shelter. He grabbed a side piece of coconut and filled it with water to wash his face and mouth, searching for one of the mint leaves they had found a few days earlier in his pocket and chewing. It tasted bitter but left a freshness in the mouth. Despite being ready to leave that island, they had already acquired a routine, and Harry followed it as usual. He separated some fruits, caught some fish and opened a coconut to drink the water and eat the meat.

Soon after Draco left the shelter. Harry gave him some mint leaves and water, and Draco thanked him with a nod. After the kiss, Harry supposed everything would be very strange between them, but the expectation of the journey into the unknown was more important than that.

Neither could eat much. They prepared the supplies for the trip, and Harry was thankful for being able to use wandless aguamenti, or they would be dead before they left. As long as they had drinkable water, they could survive.

With the raft ready, they braced themselves, pushing the raft over the water, each carrying a makeshift oar.

Harry sighed, turning his face to the island as they gradually walked away. He and Draco had previously agreed on how to use the oars synchronously, and their willingness to survive made them easily come to terms.

But maybe Harry shouldn't have taken his eyes off the water. Maybe he shouldn't have admired the palm trees and woods glistening in the distance, along with the blue water in the sun. Because when he thought the greatest adventure of his life would begin, he felt a wave hit the raft so hard that it rose from the side where Malfoy was, causing it to fall into the water milliseconds before Harry fell as well.

And before he could swim out of the water, he felt a tug that made his whole body spin and all the air out of his lungs. He swallowed water, his lungs burning.

Somehow he bumped into something, and held the shape at his side instinctively. It was Malfoy. Out of sheer instinct, and perhaps years of training as an auror, Harry groaned an ‘ascendio’ underwater, almost like in his fourth year, and on the verge of despair, his magic reacted so hard that he was thrown out of the water, Malfoy in his arms.

They weren't far from the edge, and Harry kind of swam, kind of dragged himself and kind of was dragged there. He and Malfoy fell onto the sand, near the water, but far enough away that it wouldn't reach the top part of their bodies.

He turned to Draco, his vision blurry and unfocused. He raised a hand to his face and noticed that he had lost his glasses. Wonderful.

Malfoy sat on the sand, spitting water, and before Harry could say anything, Draco sobbed, a desperate cry coming out of his mouth.

Harry, without thinking, hugged him, and Draco hugged him back, crying against Harry's chest.

“We’re gonna die here, Potter! We are going to die! And no one will find our bodies!” Malfoy shouted, in a desperation Harry could feel deeply, and as much as he wanted to be strong and not succumb, he knew they were lost. Tears fell from his eyes, mingling with the sand that had stuck to his skin, and he let himself cry.

Now it was certain: they were trapped on that island forever.


	4. No more secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut scene. That's basically what it is.

The rest of the day passed slowly and deadly. After that near-death experience, neither of them had the heart to get excited or try to continue the day as they were doing the past week. To be honest, Harry didn't even feel hungry. They ate some fruit just to stay upright, but there was no desire really. Harry knew it was stupid to let himself down, but he wanted... no, he  _ needed _ that moment of sadness. He knew Malfoy needed it too. They were doomed. They couldn’t leave unless they wanted to die at the sea. Neither of them could apparate without a wand - and he doubted if Dumbledore himself could ever do such a feat - and it would probably take a long time for anyone to find them.

At the end of that dead day, when the sun was already sinking into the sea, Harry had the courage to speak to Malfoy. The words were hoarse since he spent the day in silence.

“You know we only have two options, don't you?”

Malfoy was staring out at the sea, the orange sunlight making his eyes turn yellow and his hair a radiant shade of orange. Harry thought he was handsome. Malfoy's features had always been something that drew Harry's attention, even when they were children, but at that moment, Harry felt himself staring at a radiant prince, even though his eyes were red from crying and his nose a little swollen.

“To kill ourselves or to die?” Malfoy answered, dark humor leaking from his mouth.

“Kind of,” Harry couldn't help but smile. “Either we commit suicide collectively, or we learn to live here. Really. Forgetting our previous life and accepting that our destiny wanted us to stay here forever.”

“It's not that easy, Potter,” Malfoy said, his voice low.

“But they’re our only choices. We don't know if anyone will really find us. If they find us in a few days, awesome. But what if it lasts months? Years? I don't know if I'm brave enough to kill myself. And I admit I wouldn't let you do the same either,” Harry reached out, clutching Malfoy's hand tightly. “We're together, here. You and me. Unfortunately, I believe we will have to deal with each other for a long time.”

Malfoy was silent, but clutched Harry's hand back.

They didn’t talk for a long time. It got dark and Harry struggled to light the fire, so they ate a fruit or two so they wouldn't sleep on an empty stomach. The day was tense and heavy, as if the tension could be cut with a knife. Eventually when they rested their bodies on their shelter, sleep didn’t come easy. There were too many things on their minds and, unfortunately, no apparent solution.

They lay side by side, as they had been doing for the past few days. Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep, even though he knew it would be of no use. He didn't know how long he stayed there, listening to the faint sniff that indicated Malfoy was still crying.

After a while, the sniffling stopped. However, the quiet snoring that the other man made while they slept didn’t come. Harry let his eyes open because he was tired of feigning sleep, and stared at the faint moonlight that pierced the tiny openings between the roofing straws.

Harry supposed it was about three in the morning when he heard Malfoy's voice.

“Why did you kiss me yesterday?”

Despite the situation, Harry was surprised by the question. To him it seemed obvious. For the same reason as Malfoy, perhaps? He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He decided to think about that for a moment before saying the first thing that came into his head.

“I was afraid that it was the only opportunity I would have in my life to do that,” he admitted, turning sideways and facing Malfoy's face in profile.

The blond turned to him, also sideways, and his dark accustomed eyes could discern few shapes of the Slytherin.

“Would you do it again if you had the opportunity?”

Harry didn't need to think much.

“Yes, absolutely yes.”

“Would you do it now?”

Malfoy's voice sounded weak, small and vulnerable. Harry felt an overwhelming need to take care of him, to take him in his arms and end all the suffering he had been through all his life. Without thinking too much - and what was the need to really think about their situation? - Harry touched his waist and approached him, his lips finding Malfoy's easily.

This time it didn’t advance as it did the first time. It was a calm, measured kiss, but with an enormity of feeling. Harry’s mouth slid over Draco’s, their tongues touching calmly, sipping the sweetness and sadness of the moment.

They parted when they needed to breathe, but only their lips. Their bodies stayed close to each other.

“I want to tell you a secret,” Malfoy said, and he was trembling in Harry's arms. “But I want to know... I want to know something first. And I need you to tell the truth, Potter.”

“You can ask anything,” Harry said. He saw no reason to keep secrets. At that moment, there were only the two of them in that universe. It didn't matter anymore what Malfoy knew or didn't know about himself. In fact, maybe it was time to start calling him Draco. It would make no difference. There was no one to impress or to hide from there.

“You... What do you feel for me? Until a few days ago, I thought you and I were... Well, coworkers. Of those who don’t hate or love each other. I don't think you hate me, but we were never best friends. So... The kisses... The hugs, the looks... What do they mean?”

Harry was taken aback by the question. Probably because he was Harry Potter and was used to having people asking about his life, Harry expected another question. But that was much, much more important. No, they were never best friends, but Draco was  _ more _ . He was much more than that. He was a constant. He was someone who, no matter what the weather, good or bad, would be in Harry's life. He was a sense of continuity. He was the beginning, the middle, and perhaps the end. Harry knew it was the work of fate that the two of them were there at that moment alone.

“I... I'm attracted to you. I’ve always been,” Harry confessed, even though his voice was hoarse and broken. “And, yes, since school. I hated your actions, hated what you did to me, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when we grew up... And we went through eighth year together, and then we started working together... I guess I never allowed myself to feel more than that because I assumed you would never feel it back to me... But I admit that here, being just you and me... I feel we could have had more. All these years, we could have had what we are having now. And I wonder why we needed something as drastic as getting lost in a desert island to realise it.”

Draco laughed, a laugh mixed with sobs and tears. Harry raised his hand, wiping his cheeks carefully. Draco tilted his face toward Harry's hand, and Harry stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“I feel the same,” Draco started. “Maybe more. I... I’ve always wanted that. I’ve always wanted to kiss you, I’ve always wanted to be like this with you... I was never as jealous as when you were with Ginevra Weasley,” one more laugh this time, no tears. “It's... Ironical that we're here, side by side, lost... And it's ironical that I'm seriously considering telling you my deepest secret. The secret that only my parents know... And those who discovered other than them, I had to obliviate.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what it would be.

“You don't have a wand to erase my memory.”

“So you realise how important it is that you know this, don't you?”

“Oh.”

Harry approached him again, giving him another soft kiss and murmuring against his mouth.

“You can talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

And Harry was serious. At that point, he thought he would let it go if Draco said he had killed someone. He knew it was a twisted judgment from the moment they were here on the island, but his heart didn't want to feel the disappointment of seeing his only company as bad. Harry felt he could accept anything.

But instead of talking, Draco sat down. In that position, Harry could only see his dark silhouette, without details. He could see that Draco was finally -  _ finally _ \- opening his shirt. Maybe he would show him the scars of sectumsempra. Harry knew he deserved to have those scars thrown on his face as a reminder of the cruelty Harry was able to commit.

Draco let his button-down shirt fall behind his back. Then he pulled what looked like a shirt over his head, and then dropped his arms.

Harry took a deep breath. Draco was thin, but his waist made a slight curve, which was noticeable even in dim light. Other than his silhouettes, Harry couldn't see much. It was all very dark.

“Can you see me?” Draco asked, and his voice sounded startled.

“No... Not very well. I thought you would tell me…”

“It's not simple to tell, so... I want to show you,” Draco took his hand, and Harry sat in the process. The place was tight, so his knees touched Draco's. The blond was shaking and his hand was cold against Harry's as he guided the auror's hand to his chest. Slowly, Draco placed Harry's hand on his skin, and Harry held his breath in surprise. It wasn’t very large, but beneath his palm, nestled perfectly in the concave of his hand, was a breast.

Unbelieving, he raised his other hand, touching the other side. Two breasts. Two small round breasts, soft and delicate under his palms. His right thumb moved, circling a nipple, and Draco sighed a low moan, the sound going straight to Harry's cock and making it hard.

“Fuck…” Harry whispered, unable to take his hands away. Now he understood why Draco never took off his shirt in front of him. “But... Draco... I thought... Sorry, I don't want to be rude... But I thought you were…”

“I am. I'm a guy. A man, I mean,” Draco's hand covered Harry's hand over his breast, and Harry saw him closing his eyes. “But I'm a woman too. I... I'm both.”

“How... How is it possible to be both?” Harry asked unintentionally.

Draco laughed, taking Harry's hands off him, because neither of them could think with that touch.

“I was born this way. I was always treated like a man, and I always acted as expected of one because of my family and those around me. I feel like a man, and I don't really bother to be recognised as one. But that's not just what I am... There are days when I wake up wishing I didn't have a penis, or... I just pretend I don't have one. There are days when I feel like having someone touch me and take me as if I were a woman, who calls me... ‘her’. It's confusing. And I know there are other people like me in the wizarding world who consider themselves only male, or only female, even though they have the same body as me. But... That's what I am. And this is what I could never show to anyone. But I... I want to have more than kisses with you. I want to have your touch, your hugs, I want... I want everything.” Draco looked at him deeply, and even in the dark, Harry could make out the sparkle in his eyes. “And I can only have everything if you know that about me.”

Harry didn't know what to say. He'd been attracted to Draco before, and that hasn't changed with the new information. But for some reason, knowing that secret and touching it made Harry even more eager. From what he could understand, Draco had both sexes, and sometimes acted like both genders. Harry bit his lower lip, wondering what to say. His delay, however, seemed to make Draco insecure.

“You... you're disgusted, aren't you? I can't erase your memory, but I can certainly do permanent damage with a rock in the back of your neck!” Draco said, covering his chest with his hands, and Harry held his arms tenderly, trying to speak as quickly as possible without scaring him.

“I'm not disgusted! I'm surprised. Especially with myself. I... I didn't expect this news... Much less expected to be... Aroused to hear that,” Harry confessed, and Draco dropped his arms to his side.

“Aroused?” Draco asked, and in his voice Harry heard hope.

“See for yourself,” Harry took Draco's hand, placing it over the erection contained in his trousers, and smiling as he heard Draco sigh as he touched him.

Draco said nothing for a few seconds, but his trembling, cold fingers began to move against that part of Harry's body, caressing, knowing.

“It's so big,” Draco whispered, as if he didn't believe it, and Harry laughed without really being able to control himself. “Don't laugh, stupid.”

“It’s just you looked so surprised...!” Harry was still smiling, and Draco squeezed him tighter. Harry decided to help him by starting to unzip his trousers. He breathed a sigh of relief as his cock was released from the grip of his clothes, and Draco wasted no time before holding him. Harry realised that the Unspeakable's fingers were unable to really close around his cock, only the tips touching.

“Wow,” Draco whispered once more, and Harry decided to do his own exploration. He raised a hand to one of Draco's breasts, holding it slowly and stroking Draco’s nipple with his thumb. Draco moaned loudly, his movements becoming erratic.

Harry felt brave at the sounds Draco made, initially softly, as if he was afraid someone would hear, and then louder, no longer controlling himself. Harry grabbed him by the waist, pulling him onto his lap. Draco grabbed him by the shoulders, searching his lips immediately. Harry grabbed him by his arse, pulling him closer even though the trousers Draco wore were in the way.

Leaving his lips, Harry started a trail of kisses down Draco's chin and neck, not bothering to not mark him. Harry sucked hard on his collarbone before sliding down to his chest and catching a nipple with his lips. Draco shouted loudly, his hands tucked into Harry's hair as the auror circled his nipple with his tongue, sucking and nibbling with his teeth.

“Harry... Harry, I want... I want you to…” Draco murmured, lost in the pleasure Harry gave him, his hips pressing into Harry's lap.

“What do you want, Draco?” Harry murmured against Draco's skin, moving to his other breast, and giving it the same treatment.

Draco moaned loudly, pushing Harry's head against his chest before answering, his words ragged by his breathing.

“Fuck me... Fuck me, please…”

Harry had to use almost all of his superior muscle dexterity and strength to get Draco into that small space without knocking over the structure on which they depended so they wouldn't die of cold. He left the blond lying under him, organising himself between his legs and opening Draco's trousers.

Fortunately, the Unspeakable was quite flexible, so he managed to get off his clothes more or less smoothly. The same couldn’t be said of Harry, who, larger and less flexible, had to leave the shelter, take off his clothes and return, shivering from the icy wind of the island.

Draco was laughing when he returned to his original position.

“I never thought we'd be doing this for the first time in a tight shelter while we're lost on a desert island,” Draco commented, and Harry smiled, getting closer and kissing him on his neck. Draco sighed, hugging Harry by his shoulders and closing his eyes at the sensations.

“So you thought about us doing this before?” Harry asked, his mouth against Draco's skin, dropping toward his chest.

“I may have... wondered at one time or another…” Draco moaned softly as Harry captured one of his nipples once again, biting slowly and sucking before he descended. His feet were out of the shelter, and he shivered a little, but he needed to do that more than he needed heat.

“Good to know,” Harry commented, now kissing Draco's soft stomach and down to the middle of his legs. Draco stopped him before he could go lower. He looked up, trying to see Draco's expression in the dark.

“You... You're sure you won't... You won't feel... Harry, it's...  _ Different _ down there,” Draco said, and Harry could listen the insecurity in his voice. Harry kissed his stomach once more, speaking calmly and seriously.

“I may be surprised at what I find between your legs, Malfoy, but I'm not going to feel disgusted at all. Just like you... I've thought about it once or twice, and honestly, if you knew how aroused I am right now, you wouldn't be so nervous,” Harry grinned, and closed his eyes as Draco stroked his hair.

“Okay.”

That confirmation was what Harry needed to get down completely until his face was at the right height. Slowly, trying to find the right spot with his lips in the dark, Harry leaned his mouth against the wet opening between Draco's legs. His eyes closed, and before he was aware of what he was doing, he opened his mouth wider, exploring between the large lips with his tongue, his nose pressing into the base of the small penis that rested hard above Draco’s opening.

Draco moaned loudly, his hands going into Harry's hair and pushing him further against his body. Harry wasted no time before capturing Draco’s cock in his mouth and sucking it. It rested comfortably on his tongue without actually reaching his throat. Harry felt his cock throb as he sucked that part of him, coming and going as if it were natural for him to have that hard part of Draco in his mouth.

Draco was now roaring with pleasure, wrapping Harry's head with his legs, his slick oozing steadily from his tight entrance. Draco had pubes, but they were so thin that Harry could barely feel it when he explored the opening with his tongue, starting to penetrate him with it.

Draco then spread his legs, pulling Harry through his hair, his breath noisy within the tight space.

“Your cock... in me... now…” Draco spoke through his teeth, and Harry wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

Harry grinned, kneeling between Draco's legs and making sure there was no sand between them, or it could become quite uncomfortable. Seeing that nothing would disturb them, he grasped the base of his own cock, which already had the glans wet with pre-seminal fluid, and dragged it between the lips of Draco’s wet cunt before pressing in slowly.

Draco was so absurdly tight that Harry's eyes rolled in his head as he felt that hot, wet body around him, slowly engulfing his hard cock. He grasped Draco's thighs, thrusting all in now, making Draco arch his body off the floor.

“H ~ aaaaarry...!!” Draco moaned, squeezing Harry's cock inside him as if sucking it in.

That moment was something Harry would never forget. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and Draco's ethereal image in the shadows made him get even harder inside the blond. He gripped his thighs, moving his hips forward with the strength of his arse cheeks, and thrust deep against him. Draco was so small and tight compared to himself that Harry knew he must be feeling the sting of the penetration, but Draco just moaned loudly, desperate, muttering that he wanted more, more and more...

All Harry could hear was the noise of the surrounding wind, the sea, their moans, and the crash of their bodies. His body was sweaty, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached an explosive orgasm.

Still, he wanted Draco to come first. Harry put a hand to one of his small breasts, pinching and pulling the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. The touch generated an explosive reaction in Draco, who howled, the orgasm taking him completely, making his body squirm over the surface they were on.

With the pressure around him, Harry also felt his orgasm coming. At a quick thought, he started to come out of the other, but Draco wrapped his legs around him and pulled him once more against him.

“Come  _ in _ me!”

The order was unexpected and, knowing that he was throwing all his come inside Draco, Harry felt his orgasm hit him even harder, his whole body exploding in a wonderful sense of completeness. He hugged Draco against him, his cock throbbing inside him, draining all his pleasure.

When it was over, he couldn't get up. He held the Unspeakable in his arms, kissing his cheek and neck as Draco hugged him tightly.

Harry slipped out of him, and lay back on the leaves, pulling Draco to his chest. Exhausted, physically and emotionally, they fell asleep without worrying about their discarded clothes. The heat of each other's bodies was enough to warm them.


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys! Once again, thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

When Harry woke up the next day, Draco was still sleeping. With daylight streaming through the opening in his shelter, Harry watched the person beside him.

In that moment, he let himself  _ feel _ . Draco was beautiful, from his delicate, soft-skinned face — now with his nose red from the sun — to his lean, slender body. It still amazed him how much Draco was considerably shorter than Harry, since the Auror had had his growth spurt at seventeen, after killing Voldemort out of his soul. Draco's neck was marked with purple dots, probably from Harry's attack on his sensitive skin. His small round breasts had pink nipples, and Harry felt hard at the memory of having them in his mouth and hands. He took a deep breath, now looking down at his belly, which made a small, delicate curve until it reached his flaccid cock, which was small and pale. With the position of Draco's legs, Harry couldn't see what was between them, but his tactile memory made him able to imagine very well how it would be like.

Harry licked his lips, looking back into his face and smiling, glad to have shared that moment with Draco. He left the shelter, careful not to move too abruptly and wake him up.

The sun wasn’t so high in the sky, and the weather was pleasant. Harry didn't bother to put clothes on before entering the forest once again to take care of his needs. When he returned, he reached into his trousers for one of the leaflets he was already used to chewing, and put it in his mouth to freshen it up.

He crossed his arms and looked out at the sea, feeling the reflection hurt his eyes a little. He sighed, feeling sadness come over his heart and his eyes welling up with tears before he could control himself.

He could barely see. The sea was right there in front of him, and Harry couldn't see it. Everything more than a metre in front of him was blurry and cloudy, its outlines undefined.

He heard a noise beside him, and turned his face, watching Draco walk out of the cabin, dressed in his pants and holding his shirt in front of him.

Harry smiled as he realised that he could see him very well from the distance he was.

“Have you decided to give yourself to nature, Potter?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the auror with his chin. Harry noticed that his cheeks were red.

“There is only you here to see me. And I believe that after yesterday, it's no use living in an illusion of privacy, right? You've seen and touched everything you had to see and touch on me.” Harry shrugged, approaching Draco and touching his arms.

Draco sighed, still holding the shirt in front of his body, but relaxing as Harry kissed him lightly on the neck. Harry hugged him tight, big hands caressing Draco's small body against him.

The Unspeakable moaned, his arms lowering and his bare torso touching Harry's.

"Harry..." He moaned softly, and with one last kiss, Harry pulled away, looking him in the eye. “Are you sure you... Want this...? I mean, I think we went really fast yesterday…”

“Draco, we owe nothing to anyone. In this world, there is only you and me. We can go as fast as we want, and there will be no one to judge what we are doing or how we are doing.” Harry shrugged once more, now searching for his pants and trousers. He knew he needed to look for food. He put his clothes on, looking at Draco once again, enjoying the fact that the other had thrown his own shirt into the shelter, indicating that he wouldn’t put it back on. Harry felt a quiver in his belly, looking at Draco exposed like that, Harry’s body begging him to touch him again. “Water?”

“Please.” Draco said, and they followed their routine quietly, as usual.

The day was a bit weird. After a near-death experience, feelings obviously get stronger and more intense. Last night could be a consequence of those desperate feelings. Even though Harry was really attracted to Draco, and knew that he was attracted to him too, they weren't sure what to talk to each other after the occasion.

However, they were always close. Draco didn't put his shirt back on during the day, and Harry couldn't help but stare at him whenever he could.

Draco had to help him catch the fish to eat. Not being able to see properly was making Harry very frustrated and useless, but he was trying not to let it bother him. Luckily he could see close enough to clean the fish, something Draco could look at but still felt sick if imagined himself doing it. They had some fruit and fish together for lunch, but were too lazy to look for something to cook the herbs on.

That evening, Harry once again went to take his usual bath in the small lake in the clearing. He managed to persuade Draco to take a bath with him, and the Unspeakable once again seemed a little unsure. Harry decided that he would treat him as he really wanted: As if Draco was a precious thing to be cared for right now.

They entered the water together, and Draco sighed, closing his eyes.

“It's much nicer to take a bath at daytime... It's so incredibly cold at night…”

“Is that why you hid from me?” Harry raised a hand toward Draco's chest, holding one breast on his palm. Draco closed his eyes, his mouth opening slightly at the sensation.

“Yeah... I didn't know how you would react…” Draco admitted, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. Harry massaged the swollen nipple with his thumb, and Draco's pupils dilated. It was impossible not to feel the attraction between them.

“Well... Now you don't have to worry about that anymore.” Harry stated, lowering his head to kiss Draco's lips.

The kiss was soft, calm, yet with an almost palpable passion. Harry held Draco by his waist with both hands, pulling him against himself, the Unspeakable's soft chest against his hard one.

Draco moaned softly, hugging Harry with both arms around his neck, digging his fingers into his wet hair.

Harry couldn’t resist. He pulled Draco gently to dry ground, walking along with him to the soft grass of the clearing and laying Draco under himself.

They didn’t need to speak. Harry was soon trailing a line of kisses down the pale, still-marked neck from last night, toward Draco's chest, where he also played for a while. One of his hands went down between Draco’s legs, and Harry moaned around a nipple as he saw that Draco was already wet.

Draco moaned beneath him, spreading his legs wider and giving him room to touch him better. Harry pressed Draco’s small cock with his thumb, massaging it while his index and middle fingers penetrated his body, easily due to how much Draco was already prepared. Harry took advantage of the sunlight streaming through the treetops to watch Draco's body. It was hard not to look closely at his small round breasts, his nipples asking Harry to play with them. Hard little nubs, they pointed skyward, rising and falling with Draco's ragged breathing. Harry's eyes went down to his belly. Draco could only be defined as skinny, but his belly had a small soft layer over it, making a small dune under his belly button before descending to his pale cock. It was so small... Harry licked and sucked that part of Draco because he couldn't resist, sticking his tongue down the delicate foreskin, pressing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Draco arched, moaning loudly and spreading his legs wider, as an invitation. Harry's fingers went even deeper with the movement, and he had to pull back to see that part he couldn't see yesterday because of the limited lighting.

The opening below Draco's cock was as small as he was all over. His large lips seemed to completely close off that part from the outside world, and Harry's fingers looked huge and aggressive deep into that tight hole. Draco's body hair there was just as thin and blond as the rest of his body, and his natural lube oozed abundantly between Harry's fingers.

Harry lost track of time and space. All that was left was Draco. He lifted his face to watch the wondrous being moaning beneath him, looking at him while Draco had his eyes closed.

“You're so pretty…” Harry muttered, making Draco moan even louder, his cheeks red.

“Harry…” Draco moaned softly, spreading his legs wider in invitation. Harry didn't wait any longer, positioning himself between his legs, resting his hands on the sides of Draco's body and penetrating him in a long, slow thrust. Draco's body arched from the floor, and soon they were moving against each other in a slow, passionate rhythm.

There was another kind of feeling at that moment. Attraction. Will. Passion. Unlike the despair of the night before, the fear of death didn’t disturb those feelings. These were two lovers, in the most primitive sense of the word. The sliding of his cock into Draco's tight body was like a warm hug, and Harry had to hide his face in his lover's neck, hugging him and losing himself in the softness that wrapped around his shoulders and waist.

Maybe they spent a few minutes, hours, weeks or years there. Harry only knew he didn't remember, and it wasn't important, but when they reached the height of pleasure, they didn't let go of each other.

Even after orgasm, they lay on the grass in a calm, uncommitted hug. Harry caressed Draco's back, who was lying with his head on Harry’s chest, and Draco circled his fingers on Harry's chest, playing with the dark hair there.

None of them spoke for a long time until Draco broke the silence.

“I think we're on an escape island.” The Unspeakable said softly, without stopping with his finger movements.

“What is an escape island?” Harry found himself asking.

“An escape island,” Draco explained, “is a place where an Unspeakable can escape to when discovered by an enemy or someone who wants or can steal our secrets. You can arrive by a portkey, or apparition if you know the exact location.”

Harry was silent, waiting for Draco to finish. Long minutes passed before Draco spoke again.

“The island is untraceable. It cannot be seen by anyone who doesn’t know it exists. Cannot be found by tracking magic. It cannot be found even by an owl. A Fidelius Spell is used, and the secret keeper has their memory erased after casting the spell on the portkey. Every Unspeakable gets one, except if... Well, if he's Draco Malfoy.” Draco shrugged, sighing and licking his lips before continuing to speak. “Theoretically, once the Unspeakable arrives at this safe place, he can apparate back home. But without wands... We're lost. Unless they find the keeper of the secret, and they won't find them because they don't know which of the portkeys had been lost and if we really used a portkey... We're stuck here forever. Forever, really.”

Harry thought for a moment of what Draco had said, looking up at the blue sky with scattered clouds. He was comfortable there, but his heart was tight. They were there with no expectation of returning.

“Did you know that before we tried to use the raft?” Harry asked.

“I suspected it. But I was still in denial. After we were thrown back on the island, I found it to be true.”

Again, silence.

They stayed there for a long time, enjoying each other's company and warmth. When they decided to go back to the shelter, they took a bath - a real one this time - and picked some fruit for lunch. Harry took some large leaves from a banana tree that still had bananas too small to pick, and collected a good amount of clay.

“We are eating fried fish and fruits for days. It would be interesting to cook some of those herbs for a change, or make a soup.” Harry explained as they walked back. “Then I'll use this clay to make a pot.”

“Do you know how to make clay pots?” Draco asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Not practically. But there was a time when Hermione took pottery classes and forced me to go along. I just watched, but I remember a lot.” Harry shrugged.

Talking about Hermione hurt. Tears filled his eyes, and he stopped talking, trying to use his walking movements to forget the longing he was feeling. Ron and Hermione were his family. It hurt to not have them around, it hurt to be away from them for the first time in almost twenty years. He took a deep breath, and Draco seemed to notice, as he touched his shoulder with some affection.

“You must be missing her a lot.” Draco muttered, and Harry nodded.

“She's part of my family. Knowing I'll never see her again…” Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

They reached the shelter, and he sat with the clay near where they made the hole for the fire.

Together they began making pot-and-plate-like items. Harry tried to remember how to knead the clay like bread, indicating that Draco would do the same. With seawater, they softened the pots until they were relatively smooth. Harry couldn't help but smile as they worked on that. It was interesting how much Draco was interested in doing that: creating, shaping, building. There was a sparkle in the Unspeakable's eyes that made Harry smile, and Draco, assuming Harry was laughing at him over his pots and crooked plates,, smeared him with clay on his cheeks.

Harry couldn't help but start a war. Soon they were throwing pieces of clay at each other, trying to dirty the 'enemy' at all costs.

“You have a terrible aim, Potter!” Draco shouted after dodging the third clay and sand ball Harry was throwing at him.

“It's not my fault if you are a small target!”

“And it's not mine either that your huge head is a giant target!” Draco shouted, laughing, throwing him a clay ball that almost hit him in the nose. There was a huge drawback to the fact that Harry could barely see from a distance, but he could very well see where Draco was, so he changed his strategy.

With all his strength in his legs, he lunged at Draco, who tried to escape with a shriek, but was soon thrown to the ground by Harry's strong arms. They fell into the soft sand together, Harry on top of Draco, both laughing, completely soiled with clay and sand.

“Get off me, you brute!” Draco tapped Harry on the shoulders, but there was no strength, mainly because his lips smiled.

Harry snuggled between Draco's legs, dropping his head and kissing a clean spot below his ear.

“For me, I'd be on top of you forever.” Harry mumbled into the other's ear, making the Unspeakable sigh and further show his neck.

They spent a few minutes kissing, lost in feeling for the moment. Soon after, they decided to finish what they were doing earlier. Now with two plates, two pots and two cups - and something that resembled a jar - they widened the hole where they made the fire to burn the objects, making them sturdy and hard. They took a bath in the sea and cleaned the clay from their bodies before returning to the lake while the pots cooked.

Before returning, however, Draco decided to explore around the clearing. Harry followed him because he was curious too. They found some more roots and beans, which they harvested for use in their new pots as soon as they could cook with them. Draco also found some plants that sprouted next to each other in a slightly confusing line of succession. Harry recognised the fluffy white balls as cotton, but the other one he didn't know.

“This plant is called jute,” Draco explained, picking up a small branch and tearing it off to show Harry. “When placed on a river stream, the outer layers soften until they can be scraped off. After that, you can carefully remove the bristles from inside. They are perfect for making sturdy ropes, and if you have patience, even clothes.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed. Draco was a source of knowledge, apparently, and the blonde seemed proud to know that information.

“Tomorrow morning, we'll do some ropes. I believe we will need it.” Draco said, and Harry followed him back to camp.


	6. Permanence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller than the other ones, but it's needed for the transition of the situations in which they are. I hope you all like it.

The days passed in a slow succession of sunrise and sunset. They were going towards the end of the third week since they got there, and it didn't look like they would be found. If his friends and relatives hadn’t found them so far, they would be unlikely to find them now.

“We need to talk,” Harry began after finishing their stew with roots and fish in the seawater itself. Harry allowed the water to boil and simmer for a few minutes before adding the other ingredients to avoid any contamination with microorganisms. The upside was that they didn't need to eat unsalted food. The downside was always having to add coconut water to decrease seawater salt. In the end, it always got tasty. The fire lit the place that would otherwise be lit only by the light of the full moon.

Draco lowered the pot in which he was drinking the stew from his face, licking his lips and gazing at the auror. It was amazing how Harry had a full beard already, and Draco's face was still perfectly smooth. The Unspeakable had simply said that he had no beard, just as the hair on the rest of his body was thin and small. He attributed this to the unbalanced hormones within his body. From Draco's expression, Harry knew he already had an idea of what Harry was going to say.

“Do you think they won't look for us anymore?” Draco asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Ron and Hermione will never stop looking for us. But I don’t believe they will find us.” Harry sighed, resting his arm on one of his knees, which was bent up, his foot flat on the ground. On his wrist was a jute fiber bracelet that Draco had made and strapped there. It was the first small rope he had produced with the plant, and they were in the process of producing larger, more resilient ones. It was a slow process, but they did it when they were bored. “We need... hm... We need a more... permanent shelter. A house.”

Draco bit his lower lip, nodding his head. He turned his face and looked out at the dark sea under the night sky. Harry knew he was scared, but what to do? They would probably spend a lifetime there. Harry took a deep breath, running his hands over his own face to think better.

“We can make a house in the clearing. We would be closer to our sources of water and food, and we can always get seawater for cooking. I found some stones that I can sharpen enough to use as an axe, so we'll use wood, the ropes we're making, vines and clay to build,” Harry looked at Draco, reaching out and touching his arm. “Are you willing to do this with me?”

Draco sighed, getting closer to Harry and unexpectedly sitting on his lap. Harry hugged him, letting Draco hide his face in the line between his neck and his shoulder. Harry stroked the blond's arms, kissing his forehead and snuggling him perfectly onto his lap. Draco was small enough to fit almost divinely into Harry's arms, and Harry let him think, only enjoying the comfortable weight of Draco in his arms.

“Harry... What are we to each other?” Draco asked, and Harry frowned in confusion. He had never stopped to think about it.

“I think... That, right now, we are...  _ Everything _ to each other,” Harry whispered, his carress on the smaller man's arms and back becoming more careful. “What do you want to call it?”

“Are we... Boyfriends?” Draco asked, raising his head, his gray eyes plunged into darkness even though half his face was lit by the orange light of the fire.

“I think more than that,” Harry raised a hand, touching Draco’s face from the side. His thumb gently caressed Draco's cheek, down and over his lips. “I can’t explain. It's like... We have some kind of magical connection. Yes, it all happened so fast, and we're connecting at a speed that would be alarming... But... You've always been by my side. You were always the one here at all times. I was called alone to the Department of Mysteries... But I felt safer having you around. Being here, trapped on this island with you, was no coincidence. Of all the people I could have called... You were the one my heart said to go after.”

Draco didn't answer. He licked his lips, then swallowed hard before holding Harry by the sides of his face and kissing him softly.

“We have a connection, Potter, we can't deny that.” Draco murmured against his lips. “I'm here with you, and we'll follow any stupid plans you have. After all... We have all the time in the world.”

Harry smiled, kissing him back and hugging Draco's body against his. That night they made love slowly, murmuring their pleasure in each other's ears, making that bond they had get stronger and stronger.

-x-x-x-

  
  


When he woke up the other day, Harry assumed that he would follow his usual routine before beginning preparations to build the house in the clearing. However, when he turned sideways to observe Draco - something he had been doing every day - the space beside him was empty.

He got up, a little confused, wiping his eyes and leaving the shelter. He put on his trousers on automatic, looking around. Draco wasn’t near the fire or the fish. Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to see if he could see any movement near the place where they made a deep hole in the trees, where they would use ‘the bathroom’ when needed and covered their business with dirt. There was nothing.

He headed towards the clearing, starting to get worried. His heart was pounding so hard that when he saw Draco, his body slightly wet, heading back down the trail, Harry sighed, rushing to his side and hugging him.

“Don't go away like that. I almost had a heart attack,” Harry said, and Draco smiled, hugging him back even though he looked a little weak. “Is everything all right?” Harry asked.

Draco turned away from him, sighing, and nodded.

“Yeah, just... Feeling a bit of cramps,” Draco replied, looking at Harry as if he wanted to say something else.

“Hm... Maybe you need to go to the bathroom?” Harry asked, and Draco rolled his eyes, walking back toward the shelter.

“I don't need a bathroom. I just need to... Rest and not move much,” he said, wiping his hands on the white shirt he was wearing. The tank top was see-through enough that Harry could see the contours of Draco's nipples beneath the fabric, and it was very tight on his body. Draco had been complaining that his chest was tender and was back using his undershirt.

“Do you need me to do something?” Harry asked, following him, still worried. Draco sighed once more, licking his lips.

“I'd be happy to sit on your lap and get a hug. Can you do it?” Draco asked, and Harry smiled slightly, approaching him and taking him in his arms, so that Draco hugged him with his legs around his waist and his arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry hadn’t yet washed his face or relieved his bladder, so he left Draco sitting on the bench by the fire and gave him some fruit before doing what he had to do. When he returned, he noticed that Draco was crying softly. Harry wasted no time. He sat on the bench beside him and pulled him into his arms.

“Hey, what's up?” Harry asked, and Draco sobbed louder.

“I didn't want to eat papaya!” He hugged Harry, and Harry hugged him back, even though he didn't understand what the hell was going on.

He stroked Draco's back fondly until he stopped crying. He kissed Draco’s hair and wiped his cheeks, wet with tears.

“Do you want to tell me why you're so sad?” Harry asked, and Draco bit his lower lip before hiding his face in Harry's neck and muttering something unintelligible.

“I didn’t understand.”

“I’minmyp…” Draco muttered again, and Harry pulled his face from his own neck. Draco had his cheeks red.

“I can't understand if you're covering your mouth.”

Draco snapped his tongue, crossing his arms over his body and looking the other way, not wanting to look Harry in the eye.

“Well, you've seen what I look like outwardly, haven't you? I mean my body.” Draco commented, and Harry raised an eyebrow, nodding.

“Really well, by the way.” Harry grinned, giving Draco a peck on his neck, which made the Unspeakable smile but move slightly away from him.

“It's not just on the outside... I... I have all the parts inside too.” Draco said, now staring at Harry, wanting him to understand without really having to say it.

“I thought you had. After all, you have a vaginal canal and... Well, you also self lubricate.” Harry commented, and Draco sighed loudly, almost in anger.

“I meant my cycle is normal! I... I'm bleeding, ok?” Draco turned the other way, but before he could pull away, Harry hugged him, not letting him go.

“Hey, hey, hey. There is nothing you need to be ashamed of. I imagined you had a normal cycle,” Harry said. Okay, he wasn't thinking about it when Draco looked so upset, but it wasn't a surprise to Harry when Draco said what was going on. “How are you handling this?”

“I just wish I had a lot of chocolate, okay?” Draco sighed, hugging Harry again. “My breasts are tender and sore, I’m having cramps and I have no wand to deal with the problem. But... Well, I have several cotton balls. They are very useful, but need to be changed often. I'm trying to find a more efficient way to deal with it, I just need to... Well, figure out how to make fabric from the raw cotton we have, or destroy my one shirt.”

“I wish I could help... I don't know what to do in this situation.” Harry commented, and Draco shrank further into his lap.

“Just hold me,” Draco said softly, and Harry did just that. He hugged him carefully until he was feeling better.


	7. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long! I'm trying to write an original book at the same time I'm writing this story. I hope you can all understand.

**London, April 6**

Auror Ronald Weasley was once again on one of those boring meetings. They never had any goals, and they only discussed things that, in the end, would not improve the searching at all. Harry and Malfoy were still missing, and nothing and no one could find a solution to find them.

“We have tried to track their magic, without success. We searched with owls, and we never get anywhere. Not even house elves can track where they are,” Ron said, looking at the Unspeakable Chief, who clicked his tongue

.

“House elves can only find people to a certain extent. A house elf would not be able to enter a place protected by Secret Keeper. Whoever captured Malfoy and Potter hid them very well... Or, they're not even alive anymore.”

“They're alive,” Ron stated, his hands fisted over the round wooden table.

“That’s what you say. You’ve never presented any proof that we are not wasting time and money looking for them.”

“I promised I wouldn't reveal that secret. But I have a reliable source who tells me that they are both alive,” Ron stated again, and the Unspeakable shook his head.

“We're wasting time, Auror Weasley. If at the end of this week we cannot find them, the case will be closed.”

Ron bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath and nodding. The Ministry might not even want to expend resources to find the man who saved the lives of all those people, but he and Hermione would never stop trying to find him, especially knowing that he was alive.

At the end of his work shift, Ron headed home. It was late, and Hermione was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace reading a book. Rose was playing with some blocks, and her little girl’s face lit up when she saw Ron.

“Daddy!” She ran into his arms, and Ron held her tenderly, kissing the almost two year old girl on the cheeks. He turned to the woman, who had a book in her hands and baby Hugo held on her other arm, an anatomical pillow helping her to keep him quiet and comfortable. Ron approached his wife after placing Rose on the floor, kissing her thick hair and sighing.

“They want to give up searching.”

“But they can't! Not while Harry and Draco are alive!” Hermione exclaimed, closing the book abruptly and looking at Ron with shining eyes. Hugo's eyes widened with the outburst, but he didn't move much. Hermione no longer cried every day, but the pain continued. Not only her best friend, but a very close to her coworker, had disappeared. Hermione and Malfoy were not necessarily friends, but the Unspeakable worked on many projects with her at the Ministry. Hermione was still on maternity leave, and Ron thanked Merlin for it, as it was possible that she, too, would be missing if she was still working at the time the attack happened.

“I tried to explain to them, but... They don't believe me. And I can't talk about the tapestry without revealing the location of Harry's home,” Ron rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated. He was bound by magic not to talk about Black’s house. “Do you want to go there with me? Just so we can make sure they're still okay?”

Hermione looked down, looking at Hugo's brown eyes and nodding.

“Come on, while these two are calm.”

In just under half an hour, the small family crossed the fireplace towards Grimmauld Place, now Harry Potter's home. The place had been renovated during the years after the war, but even now, with its creamy and brown tones, white walls and the light that came from the streetlights outside, the house looked dead without its occupant. There was a fine layer of dust on top of the furniture, since, after Kreacher's death, there was no one to do the cleaning while Harry wasn't around.

They went to the tapestry room, hearts pounding with the fear that there was a date of death next to the name of the brother that life gave them.

Upon reaching the room, however, Hermione frowned. There was something different about the tapestry. The image with Draco's name had moved, along with Harry's, both becoming more centered on the tapestry, and side by side. Between the two images of Harry and Draco, there was an interwoven gold thread, and in place of "Malfoy" there was now "Potter" next to Draco's name.

“What the bloody...?” Hermione murmured, and Ron frowned too, holding Rose's hand firmly without realizing it, causing the girl to moan 'daddy!' before yanking her hand out of his grip.

“They are... bonded,” Ron muttered, looking even more confused. “How... How can it be? I mean... How do you bond while you’re missing? I didn't even... I didn't even know Harry was…”

Hermione also looked shocked, and swallowed.

“Well... Maybe... Maybe they ran away, Ron? Because of this? I know that the Wizarding world can be prejudiced when it wants to and... Maybe they were afraid to come out?” She asked, and Ron shook his head vehemently.

“Who runs away without their wands, Hermione? No, they were attacked and were probably captured. What confuses me is the bond... Could they have been forced?”

“But this is a wedding bond... Like ours.” Hermione pointed to the image of the Weasley family, restored after Harry returned to live at the Black house. There was a golden braided thread, just like Harry and Draco's, between Ron and Hermione. “We need to want the bond so that it takes root, don't we?”

Ron looked at the tapestry, not knowing what to say. Everything was getting more confusing, but more than ever, he was sure that Harry and Draco were alive ... And perhaps, more comfortable than Ron Weasley seemed to believe.

  
  


-x-x-x-

**Somewhere in the ocean, April 11**

Draco was braiding another jute rope while Harry made a fourth hole deep in the floor. His fingers were red, but Draco was no longer so uncomfortable with the braiding. There were calluses on his hands now, and although he didn't like the look of it, he admitted that the diminished sensitivity helped a lot as he made ropes and ropes for their new endeavor. Fortunately, his period was over and he felt much more willing to help Harry build the new house.

Harry was lying on the floor, an entire arm in the hole, and with his hand full of dirt, he stood up. He had made a big pile of dirt on one side, looking at the arrangement of the four holes. During the days when Draco was without energy and in pain, Harry decided to collect the materials to make the cabin. It was a long and tiring process, and his shoulders ached with the effort, but he had knocked over several logs with his stone ax. After a few days of trying, Harry managed to adapt his fire magic to sharpen the ax, making it tough and sharp. He tied it to a firm stick with one of Draco's ropes and went to work.

With the holes ready, Harry went to the water, taking a good amount of clay and throwing it into one of the holes before taking one of the logs he had cut - the correct size of the hole - and stuffing it in there, pressing with the down as much force as possible so that the clay embraced the trunk inside the hole. After that, he filled the remaining sides around the trunk with sand and clay, pressing it to make it as firm as possible. He repeated the same process with the other holes, standing in the middle of them with his hands on his hips, watching his work.

Harry turned to Draco, who was finishing another rope. Draco looked up, watching his partner's work.

“It looks safe.” Draco said, snapping his fingers. A clock appeared beside him, indicating that it was after eleven. “Want to take a break? You spent the whole morning on this.”

“I just put four logs on the ground.” Harry sighed, approaching Draco. He was covered in sand and grass, but Draco rolled his eyes, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Using only your hands. Relax. We don't need to be in a hurry. Go bathe and then we'll have some eggs. I found an abandoned nest and I'm really missing something other than fish.” Draco said, and Harry laughed, starting to take off his pants and head for the pond in the middle of the clearing.

Draco took advantage of that moment to take one of the big pots they made and collect some cotton balls. He had been separating the seeds from the fluffy part for a few days, replanting the seeds so that more cotton would grow. He knew that by trying hard enough, he could make those balls turn into threads, but for now, he was more concerned with having a large amount of seedless balls in his pot.

When Harry came out of the water, Draco was putting the lid back on the pot so the cotton balls wouldn't fly, and they went to the shelter on the beach to make lunch for the day.

The days followed in a stable routine. In the morning, they woke up, ate and went to the clearing to continue building the cabin. It was a slow process, which depended a lot on their patience and strength. While working, Harry was solely responsible for building the cabin and treating the fish before it was cooked. Draco was responsible for finding fruits and roots, as well as catching fish from puddles on the beach corals. Every day they wrote down the current day on the calendar stone, trying their best not to get lost. It was one of the first things they did in the morning, almost ritualistically.

During construction, they paused to eat, bathe, rest and have sex. They learned a lot about each other's bodies during the weeks of building the cabin, without worrying about being carried away by the wonderful sensations of being in each other's arms.

When they didn't want to work in the cabin, Harry learned to make ropes with Draco, and when he was working on braiding them, Draco tried different techniques to turn his little cotton balls into threads. After a few weeks, he discovered an efficient, yet time-consuming process. First he took out the seeds, and then he opened the balls, mixing them together. When the fibers were separated enough, he combed them all with a clean, unscented fish bone, and with the help of a stick - which Harry sharpened so that it resembled a pointed wand - he was able to pull the combed cotton thread, rolling it in a slow and measured way, in a spiral shape so that the cotton wrapped around itself and formed a long and resistant thread.

According to his notes on the stone, it was May 9th when the cabin was finally finished. It was raised from the floor, and a log staircase gave access to a balcony. There was a door, which Harry and Draco made by braiding jute strings, branches and coconut leaves. It was a sliding door, and as they already saw that there were no large predators on the island, it was enough to keep the most insistent monkeys out of the house. Inside, Harry decided to make three separate rooms. One was a room with considerable space for them to sleep. They covered the bed - which Harry had made with some logs, to lift them off the floor - with soft leaves sheets covered by a braided layer of jute that resembled a long sheet of straw, but Draco was planning to make a mattress out of cotton as soon as he had threads and enough balls. They also made a low table so that they could have some comfort while eating. There were two windows in the first room, which could be closed by doors that fit the hole and were leaning against the wall during the day. Draco's current project was to make curtains for the windows. There was a window in each room, also following the same pattern. They were currently using the second room to store the materials Draco had managed to collect, such as cotton and jute fibers already separated from their leaves. The pots and pans they made with clay were in the area next to the table, and they remade the fire next to the house.

“It’s incredible. Can you believe we did it all without a wand?” Harry asked, and Draco smiled at him. Draco's hair was reaching almost to his chin, and Harry couldn't resist touching him on the back of the neck, the tips of his fingers entering his hair. He got closer, kissing Draco slowly. Draco hugged him by the shoulders, leaning his entire body against Harry's, standing on his tiptoes so that he could touch him completely.

“Do you want to debut our new bed?” Harry asked against Draco's lips, who answered with a smile.

“I think we need a prize after all the effort to make our new home.” Draco murmured, kissing him again and pulling him into the room.

After spending so many days sleeping in leaves and straw, that bed was incredibly comfortable. Harry quickly took off his clothes, and Draco soon followed him out of his own. Harry lay down on the bed and Draco sat on his lap, one leg on either side of his hips. Draco touched Harry's stomach and chest, kissing up from the man's abdomen to his neck.

“You're getting hotter every day…” Draco murmured in his lover's ear, and Harry brought his hands up to Draco's arse, squeezing hard and making the other moan.

“You too... The more I fuck you, the more I want to.”

Draco smiled, kissing Harry on the lips and moving his hips against the Auror's cock, his cunt starting to get wet, slipping over him. Slowly, he went down Harry's body, kissing in the middle of his chest and following the trail of hair towards his navel, and then, lower.

With one hand, Draco grabbed Harry’s hard cock, licking the underside provocatively before wrapping his mouth around the glans. Draco closed his eyes, starting to move his head up and down, letting his saliva run the length of it, Harry's taste making him even more excited.

“Damn... Draco... Your mouth is so hot... And wet…” Harry put a hand to his hair, just holding it, without forcing him. He let Draco take control of his movements, and his eyes rolled as he felt his cock press against Draco's throat. “Fuck!”

Draco smiled around his erection, sucking it in with a little more force before pulling away. Harry was taking a deep breath, his body limp and his cock twitched a little with the pleasure he felt.

“Come, ride me, I want you on top of me…” Harry murmured, and Draco licked his lips.

“Hmmm... You’ll fuck me so deep…” Draco smiled, moving to sit on Harry's lap again, getting up and resting on his knees, one hand gripping the base of Harry's cock and putting the head on his wet cunt. Draco slowly descended on his cock, his warmth enveloping the Auror's cock completely, while his eyes closed, his mouth opening in an 'o'. “So big…”

Harry held him by the waist, moving his hips slowly, coming and going on the smaller body, his hands marking Draco's pale skin. One of his hands went up Draco's body, holding one of the small pink-nibbed breasts and squeezing, his thumb massaging the nipple in circles, making Draco moan loudly, with no control.

The movements progressed faster and faster, the sounds of the bodies clashing loudly, mixing with the groans of both. Harry took his other hand from Draco's waist, holding his small cock with his forefinger and thumb, masturbating it to the rhythm of penetration. With so many stimuli in his body, Draco let out a loud groan, his entire body shaking with the strength of his orgasm. The pressure around Harry made him reach his orgasm too, filling Draco with his seed until he felt completely emptied and satisfied.

Draco lay on top of his chest, taking a deep breath and kissing his shoulder tenderly.

“I loved the debut of our new house.” Harry commented, and Draco laughed, lying down next to him without being too bothered by the fact that his legs were a little sticky.

“Great... Now let's bathe and eat... I'm starving.” Draco said, getting up and heading for the pond. Harry sighed, a smile on his face, following close behind.


	8. The newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new tag because of this chapter. Nothing will happen to Harry or Draco.

The day was sunny, as usual, but it had rained considerably the night before, which made the ground wet. That was good, since Draco was planting some roots in a vegetable garden he had built next to the cabin. They were giving seeds and Draco knew that this was the only way to get new roots to grow. He needed to plant them while there were still roots available so they wouldn't run out of food. Considering their situation, they were quite provided with food. There were many, many fruits around, fish, oysters and crabs at will, and many roots for them to eat. Draco was sad to have no cereals available, but he was happy to have what they had. He just needed to keep growing those items so they wouldn't run out of food.

After planting all the seeds, Draco stood up, touching his chest with his fingertips and making a face. His breasts were still very sensitive, and the tank top he was wearing no longer made his chest flat, as it did before. His small breasts were considerably larger, and they hurt. Draco thought this was due to his menstrual period being close, but the day had come and gone and the little monster had not arrived.

Draco turned around when he heard Harry coming, carrying oysters in the bag made with his cloak. In his hands, he carried one of the pots full of salt water. He put everything on the floor next to the fire pit and started making the fire.

"It's everything alright?” Harry asked as he watched Draco's concerned face.

“Yes, just…” Draco walked a little closer to the calendar rock, noting the day they set early when they woke up. “It's May 19th…”

“Yes, we've been here for over two months. It has been a considerable time.” Harry commented, making the fire and placing the pot with water on top. He had cut half of his trouser’s legs, making them look like shorts now. He had his legs crossed on the floor, separating the oysters so he could put them in the water after it was boiling.

Draco bit his lip. He was late, and that wasn’t a good sign. His healers always told him that it would be very difficult, maybe even impossible, for a pregnancy to happen, but the signs... Draco felt his eyes swell up with tears, and he didn't know how to deal with it. There was a possibility that he was just running late, of course, but what if it wasn't that? If it wasn’t because of the island life’s stress? He turned, running to the cabin and lying on their bed, which he had finally covered with a fluffy layer of cotton and feathers after he managed to make a kind of pillowcase the size of the bed and fill it with the fluffiest items that he could find. It was comfortable, but it had taken so long to be done... Draco touched his hand on the rustic fabric, feeling some cotton threads come loose, but without dismantling the whole process.

“Hey, what's up?” Harry entered the room, his tanned skin glistening from the beach water still drying on his body. He sat next to Draco, stroking his arm and kissing his cheek gently. “Can I help you in any way?”

Draco didn't respond immediately, his tears streaming from his eyes toward the mattress. He took a deep breath, thinking of a simpler way to say it. There wasn’t one.

“I think I'm pregnant.” Draco said, and Harry gasped after his words came out of his mouth, but he didn't move away. His hand went to Draco's soft belly, his thumb slowly stroking over Draco's tank top.

“I didn't... I didn't think that…”

“Me neither. I wasn't really thinking about that possibility, but... But it is possible that it’s a real one.” Draco sighed, turning on his back and watching Harry. Draco raised one of his hands, digging his fingers into the beard that covered Harry’s face. “If I'm pregnant... We are... Condemning an innocent life to our destiny.”

Harry had no way of answering to that. It was true, they condemned a new life to the inhospitable destiny they had when they fell on that island. Harry lay down beside Draco, and the smaller one soon laid his head on his strong chest, closing his tired eyes.

They stayed there for a while, until Draco fell asleep. Harry got up, leaving him alone for a moment, and went back to the fire to finish their lunch.

When the oysters were ready, Draco left the hut, his expression sad and dejected. Harry followed him, hugging him near the stairs and kissing the top of his blond hair, which was getting lighter and lighter because of the sun.

  
  


“I'm sorry... I should have known…” Draco started to speak, and Harry shook his head, holding him under his chin and lifting his face so that Draco looked him in the eye.

“Draco... It's not your fault. I was there when we had sex, I should have known too.” Harry kissed him in the middle of his forehead, hugging him even tighter. “And if you are really expecting a baby, I will love and care for you and the baby with all my heart.”

Draco hugged him tightly, breathing in the scent of Harry and the sea, feeling the comfort of his lover's strong arms and relaxing. There was still a lot to think about, but at that moment, they were calmer.

-x-x-

Harry supposed that Draco was already in his second month of pregnancy, due to the symptoms he had. There was no change in the size of his belly, but Draco always looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his small breasts were terribly sensitive. Harry had become accustomed to sleeping with his hand on one of them, but in the last week, after discovering the pregnancy, Draco always removed his hand at night, due to the sensitivity.

Harry didn't question him. He didn't want Draco to be uncomfortable and he knew that this moment wasn’t simple. Draco felt guilty for what happened, and even though Harry told him it was nobody's fault, Draco didn't seem convinced. Harry tried to make Draco understand that he had his full support, but several times he heard him crying in the middle of the night.

Harry didn't know what to do. He felt useless and helpless. His only function in that place was to provide Draco with a happy life, and he had been failing that for days. What he could do was encourage Draco to continue looking after his garden, which the blond did slowly and unwillingly, feeding him most of the food to make him healthy, giving him simple tasks like washing oysters and collecting fruits and branches, so that Draco wouldn’t be alone and think nonsense.

If there was one thing that Harry knew was most damaging to someone's mind, it was leaving it empty. The thoughts came like a storm, destroying their willpower and joy.

Deep down, Harry also felt guilty, so he wanted to please his lover even more, every day. He didn't know where the feeling had started, but at the moment he realised his love for Draco, his need to make him happy at any cost only grew.

A whole month passed before Harry saw Draco's smile again. He knew, because he was the only one who had kept the tradition of noting days on the stone religiously. Not even on his birthday, the first of June, did Draco smile. Harry had spent days building a kind of closet - a box of wooden branches, with another box that could be pulled out - that Draco had wanted since they built the new house. When Harry handed him the gift, Draco sighed and kissed him on the side of his mouth, muttering a 'thank you' before returning to work on the cotton balls he had collected. At least his pregnancy didn’t make him nauseous, like most pregnancies Harry had seen until that moment.

It was difficult for Harry to be strong, and he knew it was important for Draco not to see him fall apart. Harry let himself cry while taking a bath, when the water in the lake would be confused with his tears, and with his back to wherever Draco was. It was a silent cry, in which only his eyes let out his emotions, and then Harry took a deep breath to return to being the rock that he had to be in that relationship.

It had also been a month since they had touched each other sexually. Harry didn't ask, and he knew that even if his body woke up excited, he wouldn't be able to ask for it seeing Draco's sad face. He was losing a battle he didn't know how to win. He didn’t know the rules or what was expected of him.

That day when he saw Draco smile, however, it was when he had a spark of hope that eventually things would be okay. The night before, they had forgotten a papaya near the fire. When they woke up in the morning, there was a mother monkey with her baby eating the papaya. Her baby was clinging to her neck while she ate and eventually raised a hand with a piece of fruit to stick in the little monkey's mouth.

Upon seeing that scene, Draco smiled, looking at Harry and pointing at them silently. Harry returned the smile, not only because of the scene, but because he saw Draco's smile light up and make him look like he was before he discovered the pregnancy.

Eventually, the days got a little better. Draco was still introspective and silent, but there was a gleam in his eyes that had died before. He sought out Harry at night to sleep snugly, and wasn’t reluctant to eat or do his daily activities, which Harry thought was a victory. He still showed no interest in sex, and Harry continued to say nothing about it. He hoped that eventually Draco would go back to what he was, but Harry knew he needed time to think.

In late June, Harry could clearly see the delicate, round curve of Draco's belly. There was a baby in there. Harry felt an intense urge to touch and kiss that little bit of himself inside Draco, but he knew that his lover was not comfortable with that part of his body. Draco pretended that his belly didn't exist, and that there was nothing different about himself. It hurt Harry, but he didn't know how to talk to Draco about it without making him even sadder.

Anyway, they were living relatively well that month. They talked about how the garden was going, what new projects they were both working on, how many meters of thread Draco thought he had managed to do, among other things.

That late afternoon, they were looking for small sea grapes that had been dragged to the beach. They tasted like the ocean, but were delicious when mixed with freshly baked fish. Harry was concentrating, squinting to see the contours of the sea grapes when he hit Draco on the back. He lifted his face, frowning.

“What happened?” He asked, but Draco was focused on looking at the sea.

“A boat.”

Harry turned in the direction Draco was looking at, and even with his poor vision, the boat was so close to the island that Harry could see its contours perfectly.

“It will sink. We need to get him to go around,” Harry announced, and Draco nodded. He knew that from that distance whoever was on the boat - which was a medium-sized one, probably for small loads - had seen them both at the beach.

They started waving their arms frantically, shouting 'Go back! Don't come near us!’ to the boat, but it seemed to be in vain. They even threw stones at the boat, which fell uselessly into the water. Soon the boat would be touching the invisible protection around the island and would be engulfed by the magic of the drift.

Their pleas became even more desperate, and a man appeared at the bow, probably the captain of the boat. He waved at both of them, and Draco shouted a stronger 'No!'. Nothing was effective, however, because just a few seconds later, the boat seemed to hit an invisible barrier, and strong waves, coming from nowhere, hit the hull with such force that it turned it violently.

Neither Harry nor Draco wanted to see the wreck of the boat, and Harry rested his chin on Draco's head when he hugged him. Harry opened his eyes a few seconds later, seeing boxes and debris floating, being carried by the waves. IAnd the man.

“He is alive,” Harry stated, running towards the man's contours, while listening to Draco's screams behind him. He didn't understand what he was saying, nor did he have time to try to understand. He threw himself into the water, swimming towards the man, trying to recover from the thud, and pulled him out of the water, swimming as fast as possible to the beach.

As soon as his feet were able to touch the ground again, Harry started walking, and soon Draco came to help him pull the man to the dry sand.

They sat him down near where their old shelter was. The structure was still standing, even though many leaves that used to form the roof had been blown away by the wind or animals.

“Are you okay? Do you speak English?” Harry asked, and Draco repeated the same question in French beside him.

“I... I speak English.” The man said with a strong accent, that Harry couldn’t identify from where. It sounded slightly as if the man's native language was from a Latin branch. “What happened here?”

“We were trying to warn you... The island has... Many coral reefs, and many strong currents around. It is impossible to get in or out.” Draco replied, and the man looked at the remains of what was left of his boat. A few wooden boxes floated to the beach, and he shook his head.

“I got lost. My equipment stopped working and when I saw the island and you two on the beach... I thought you could help me or go with me.” He said, rubbing his face. “ _Dio mio.”_

“What's your name?” Harry asked, and the man turned his eyes to him.

“Roberto.” The man replied, looking at the two. “And you?”

“My name is Harry. We've been here for a few months now. We tried to leave, but it was fruitless. We almost died.”

  
  


“And your lady's name?” Roberto turned to Draco. Harry was about to say that Draco wasn’t a girl when he squeezed Harry’s arm tightly.

“My name is Lucy.” He said, and Harry frowned. “My husband and I went out sailing and... All I remember after hitting the island is the salty taste of water and sand in my body. Unfortunately, there is no way out of here.”

Harry didn't comment, just looked at Draco, who raised his eyebrows as if to say 'just play along with me'. Harry supposed that, with his breasts growing bigger and bigger, and his belly quite obvious from his pregnancy, that Muggle couldn't just accept that Draco was a man who happened to be pregnant. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

“No... We don't have much to offer. But we are about to make our dinner. You are welcome to join us.” Draco, or Lucy, as Harry would probably have to call him for now, said.

Roberto nodded, looking at the three boxes that fell on the beach.

“We should probably get this out of here. All cargo will be damaged if the sea can penetrate the boxes.” Roberto pointed to the objects. Harry found it useless to worry about it, after all, there was no way for the man to sell it since he would no longer be able to leave the island. But maybe he was still in denial, as he and Draco were at the beginning when they fell there. “Can you help me, Harry? Lucy probably shouldn't be carrying weight in her condition.”

Draco's hand flew to his belly, and for the first time, Draco seemed to realise he was already showing. He nodded, and Roberto and Harry started carrying the boxes towards the cabin. It wasn't as heavy as Harry imagined, but due to the fact that Draco couldn't help, they made more than one trip. Draco was in charge of taking the sea grapes to clean and remove the parts of the seaweed that didn't taste so good.

When they were all around the fire - that Harry had to create manually - , with the fish roasting and the seaweed washed, Roberto looked around, staring at the hut they had made.

“You've been here for a long time, haven't you?” Roberto asked, and Harry and Draco nodded at the same time.

“Since March,” Draco stated. “Can you tell us what day it is today?”

“June 27th.” The sailor said, and Harry and Draco smiled, high fiving each other.

“We got it right every day until today!” Harry said, glad they were so good at keeping their dates up to date. It was something they did so they wouldn't miss important dates like birthdays. They didn't want to lose that connection with the outside world. “We have a calendar rock. It is actually the side of a cave. The passage is too small for us to enter, but we use the side to note the days of the year. We forgot to write down the days of the week, so we don't have a lot of notion about that, but it's not as important as the actual days.”

Roberto just nodded, not really answering. They all ate in silence, and Draco offered the extra room in the cabin so that Roberto could sleep, but the man denied it. He said he needed to think, so they left him by the fire.

As they lay on the bed next to each other, Harry turned to kiss Draco good night, but Draco stopped him.

“Harry... Can I make you a request?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded. It was dark, but he was sure Draco had felt his movement, so close they were. “I know that... It's strange... But... Could you treat me like Lucy?”

Harry frowned.

“I know it would be strange for the Muggle to know that you are a man, and I will definitely use the name you chose…”

“No, Harry... Initially, that's why I said that, but... I want to ... _really_ be Lucy.” Draco... No, _Lucy_ held up a hand, touching Harry's hair. “Remember our first conversation before our first time...?”

“Is that what my girl wants?” Harry asked, hoarse, and to hear Lucy hold her breath, a low moan in her throat.

“Yes... I want to be your girl…”

“Do you want me to touch you...?” Harry asked, slowly raising his hand over the small volume of her belly, towards one of the breasts and caressing it lightly. She moaned again, lowly, and nodded.

“I want you to fuck me like a woman, Harry.”

Harry didn't need to hear it twice. He lowered his lips to kiss her, his hand tightening on her swollen breast. She spread her legs, opening the trousers she was wearing and pushing it down with some difficulty - she had lost weight during her time on the island, but the pregnancy was making her gain the weight back, making the trousers tight. Harry felt his entire body throb, as he would have the person he loved again after so long.

He kissed her neck, nibbling as he went down to her chest. Quickly, he helped her out of the white tank top, wasting no time before capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Lucy moaned softly, not wanting the sailor to hear what they were doing there, probably, but Harry didn't care. Perhaps, if they were in London, he would have been a little more modest, but that island had destroyed whatever remnant of shame he had.

His beard brushed her skin, tingling her as Harry tasted the salt on her skin. He went down, giving little kisses on the mound of her belly, going down between her legs. He made a move to remove her underwear, but saw that she wore none. He smiled.

“How naughty... Walking around without knickers…” Harry commented, making her moan again. He lifted his fingers, touching her entrance and realising that she was soaking wet. He stroked between her big lips, going up and pressing the base of her tiny cock, then coming back down and sticking two fingers in her at once.

It was so tight that even his fingers had a hard time getting into the hot, wet channel. Lucy moaned loudly, spreading her legs even wider, and Harry didn't give her time to breathe, wrapping the delicate penis in his mouth and sucking, circling with his tongue, feeling it swell in his mouth as he fucked her cunt with his fingers.

Lucy grabbed him by the hair, and Harry felt her come, her cunt twitching around his fingers, the lubricating liquid dripping from her entrance. She didn’t come from her cock, which Harry didn’t think was strange since, although he didn’t realise it the first few times, as the months went by and the number of times they had fucked, Harry noticed that Dr- _Lucy_ didn’t ejaculate from her penis, yet she got hard and sometimes released pre-seminal fluid. His theory was that she had no testicles, which was possible with an unconventional anatomy. Still, the amount of lubricating fluid that ran between her legs was enough to make up for the lack of another fluid.

Harry got up on the bed, taking off his own clothes - already looking like rags - and kneeling between her legs. Moonlight came in through the window, and Harry sucked on the fingers that had once been inside Lucy, who moaned, her breathing labored.

“Fuck me, Harry…” She moaned softly, her hands pulling him by the arms, thumbs pressing against his protruding muscles.

Harry positioned himself better between her legs, holding one of her thighs with one hand, and with the other, he held the base of his penis, pressing it into her body. Lucy moaned, her body arching towards Harry's, her channel even tighter than Harry remembered, pressing around his cock in a visceral grip. Harry couldn't control himself. Soon his thrusts were strong and violent, his instinct speaking louder. He knew that she really needed that pleasure, because soon her body shook again in a delicious orgasm.

He couldn't control himself much longer, pouring his hot liquid into her tight entrance, filling it with his seed and feeling an animal pleasure in knowing that it had already taken root inside her womb, and that soon her baby would be showing itself bigger and bigger in her belly.

Harry wanted to collapse on Lucy's body, but resisted, not wanting to hurt her belly. He got out of her, lying down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

“I love you, my girl... I love you…” He whispered, making her tremble in his arms.

He didn't know if Lucy would want to be called Draco again for the time being, but Harry wasn't going to change it until she asked him. She snuggled into his chest, and didn't respond, but the gentle kisses she gave to his chest muscles were enough for Harry to know that she was reciprocating.

-x-x-

The next morning they woke up more cheerful. Lucy seemed more awake, more active, the dark circles around her eyes were gone. They put their clothes back on, going out to take care of their morning routine as usual. After they had showered, relieved their bladders and cleaned their teeth, it was that they realised Roberto was missing.

They collected fruit for three, but after they had eaten, the man still hadn't shown up.

“I think we better look for him,” Harry said, taking the spear with which they hunted fish and following into the forest, Lucy in pursuit.

It didn't take long. There was another clearing farther into the forest, with some trees and shrubs. They collected oranges there, but kept away from the small bushes with red berries. Draco - no, _Lucy_ \- had told him they were poisonous, and since then they've stayed away from them.

Roberto's body was lying near one of those bushes. Lucy ran to him, bending down and checking his vital signs with her fingers on his neck. Then she put her ear to his chest, and tested his breathing again.

“He has no heartbeat, and doesn’t breathe. His body is... very cold.” Lucy said, looking at Harry with tears in her eyes, which she didn’t drop. “He killed himself.”

Harry tightened his jaw, feeling a muscle swell as he did so. Without saying anything, he began to dig the grave in the farthest part of the clearing, far from the entrance they normally used. Lucy soon joined him, and together, after a few hours, they managed to dig a hole deep enough to bury Roberto. It was already mid-afternoon when they placed a stone on top of the closed grave, and Harry used his fire magic to write the name ROBERTO, JUNE 28 and a cross beside it.

He turned to Lucy as soon as he was finished, and frowned. She had some red berries in her hand, and her eyes had taken on that shadow that had haunted them since discovering the pregnancy.

“Lucy? Are you okay?” Harry asked, approaching, and breathed a sigh of relief when she threw the berries away.

“Yes. Let's go home, Harry.” She said, sighing and pulling him by the hand. “Everything will be fine. We'll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least, reinedangoisse, the berries made their appearance... ooh...


	9. P P D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit difficult to read, but there's NO cliffhangers. Everything ends up fine. Look at the ending notes to see any triggers.

When they returned to the cabin, they decided to open the boxes that were left by Roberto. Harry felt guilty for not feeling remorse while opening those three boxes, but he knew it was a feeling that couldn’t last. After all, Roberto was dead by his own hands and there wasn't much that he or Lucy could do that they hadn't already done.

Together, Harry and Lucy opened the boxes that Roberto had left there. Two of them were medicine boxes, apparently they had just been produced and were in transit to their destination, wherever that was. Harry checked the medicine boxes, looking at the expiration dates and knowing that each box was sealed, still with the label inside. With Lucy expecting a baby, that was more than providential. It seemed like a divine sign, and Roberto was an angel who brought them protection.

“What is it?” Lucy asked, pulling two small boxes out.

“They are remedies... Muggle potions.” Harry explained. “This one is for cough, and this one, headache.”

Harry realised that some had a shorter shelf life, and others were potentially dangerous because they had a black label on the box. Those, Harry would throw away. It was unlikely that they would need those drugs (except for one, for severe pain), and in an unstable emotional state that Lucy was in, Harry didn't want to take any chances. He would throw them out when Lucy wasn't looking.

The third box, however, appeared to be filled with Roberto's own personal items. There were two knives, a lighter, some cigarettes and men's clothing. There was also a small collection of blankets and bedspreads, as well as a hammock for sleeping. Harry raised his eyebrows, smiling at Lucy.

“A hammock!”

“What is a hammock?” Lucy asked, raising a blond eyebrow, and Harry blinked in confusion.

“You don’t know what a hammock is?” Lucy shook her head, and Harry sighed. He took the hammock, white with red details, and went to their hut. It was high enough off the floor that Harry could stand under it. He took two branches strong enough to withstand the weight of both of them and attached the net with the branches between the parts of the wood under the hut. Without the branches, the hammock wouldn’t be secure, but the spare wood stuck between two beams prevented the hammock from moving.

Harry then lay down on the hammock, calling for Lucy with his hands so she would lie down with him. A little suspicious, Lucy walked over to Harry, lying down beside him slowly, trying to get comfortable with her belly in the middle. Soon she was lying on her side, her head on Harry's chest, and a wide smile on her lips.

“This is so good…” Lucy commented, and Harry smiled, kissing her forehead. They were slowly on the right path.

-x-x-

From then on, the months passed without much trouble. Sometime at the beginning of the sixth month, Lucy came close to Harry in the hammock, sitting down next to him.

“I... I came to a conclusion,” She said, and Harry nodded for her to continue. “Being Lucy is also not... Exactly what I feel.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned, and waited for an answer.

“Lucy... It's my feminine side, but exactly the same thing happens when I'm Draco... There's something left out, excluded... _I'm_ a woman, Harry. But I am _also_ a man. These two parts of me cannot simply be abandoned in favour of the other.

“And how can I make you feel like both?”

“Well... First of all, I believe _Dracy_ is a more appropriate name,” they both smiled at that, and Harry waited for the rest of the answer. “Then... I don't care if you call me him or her, but I want you to treat me like a man and woman at random.”

“And what do you think of the pronoun 'them'?” Harry asked.

“I'm just _one_ person.” Dracy shook his head, sighing and hugging his own body. “Besides, I like the feeling of being recognised as both. That's what I am, Harry.”

“You... You're a good boy,” Harry sighed, kissing under Dracy's ear. “And a good girl too.”

Dracy grinned at Harry, approaching and kissing him on the lips. With a sigh, he touched his forehead to Harry's.

“I love you, Harry Potter.”

“I love you too, Dracy Malfoy.”

Dracy turned away from Harry, looking him in the eye with furrowed brows. Finally, he shook his head, crossing his arms and, without realising it, resting them on his prominent belly.

“It sounds wrong. Call me Potter.”

“Dracy Potter.”

Dracy smiled even more, hugging Harry by the shoulders and sighing.

“Thanks for being so understanding, Harry. I don't think my family would be like you... And they know of my condition.”

“Dray... To be honest, it's a little confusing for me. But I can _see_ you as you are. And what you are, is exactly how you feel. You are a man, and you are a woman, and there is nothing wrong with what you are. You are beautiful, sexy, and every time I see you I feel like my heart grows twice its original size. I love you. And I love you in whatever way you want me to call you.” Harry said, touching Dracy's face. He meant that he also loved that baby in his womb, but he bit his lip. He didn't want to cause an extreme reaction in the middle of a serious conversation.

After that moment, the days seemed easier, even though Dracy's relationship with his pregnancy continued to be one of distance. As his belly grew, more effort was made by Dracy to ignore it, and whenever they had sex, Dracy stood on his side, in a position where, while not having to make a lot of effort, he also didn’t need to actively look at his belly.

As the moment of delivery approached, Harry became more and more worried. He made a point of always adding some vitamins that came in Roberto's boxes to Dracy's food, so that neither the baby nor he was deficient in anything. Alone, he made preparations to make the pregnancy easier, thinking about what would be the best option for that moment.

In the end, when the day came, Dracy seemed much more prepared than Harry. The pains started at night, over dinner. They ate and drank, but Dracy didn't want to go up to the cabin, preferring to stay in the hammock. Harry didn't leave him alone, staying with him and trying to help ease the pain.

When the moon was high, illuminating the entire clearing in white, the pain was unbearable. Dracy was on the floor, sitting on the grass, moaning and crying with horrible pain, and Harry didn't know what to do but hold his hand and tell him to trust his body. To do what it wanted and to not think with his head. His body would do it naturally.

“If it is to do what my body wants me to do, I need to go to the sea, Harry.” Dracy said, and Harry nodded, even though he was scared. He took a torch, and helped Dracy walk towards the beach.

The walk was no more than ten minutes, but when they were leaving the woods and stepping on the white sand, Dracy's water broke.

“Come on... It's close.” Dracy said, and Harry walked faster, helping him into the sea water.

He pushed the torch's unlit tip to the limit where the water reached, so that it would remain lit and illuminate them, and returned to Dracy, who was naked, sitting in the sea with the water covering him almost to his breasts, which were swollen, full of milk. The cry of pain that echoed in the night made Harry's eyes fill with tears, and he knelt between Dracy's legs, opening them and touching him between his legs. With two fingers, he placed them inside the vaginal channel, down to the bottom, and his eyes widened when his two fingers opened easily inside.

“I think you're open enough to…”

“Push! I need to push — Aaah!” Dracy shouted, holding her legs and pushing with all her strength, until the contraction was over.

“That’s it, I'm here!” Harry said, and when the next contraction came, Harry brought his fingertips close to the opening, ready to help if Dracy needed it.

It was a long 20 minutes, the longest since Harry entered the battle against Voldemort himself. When Harry felt the baby's head at his fingertips, he helped as he could while Dracy pushed. As soon as the head came out, Harry helped pull the rest of the baby's body out of the water. His hands were shaking, and he didn't realise he was crying, even when the baby screamed loudly, their little lungs showing that they were perfect.

Dracy pushed the placenta a few minutes later, and Harry cut the umbilical cord with two fingers and magic fire, cauterising the cut immediately.

“Dracy... It's a girl... We have a girl…” Harry said, still in disbelief, and placed the baby in Dracy's arms. She was small, with a wet tuft of black hair on her head - or very dark hair, since the light from the flames didn't let them see right. She was crying loudly, but soon calmed down when Dracy placed her against his chest.

“Harry... Everything hurts…” Dracy said, and Harry didn't waste any more time. He put an arm under Dracy's legs and one behind his back, lifting him out of the water so they could go towards the cabin.

There was no way to carry the torch. Harry frowned, closing his eyes and wishing, with all his heart, that his path would be lit up. When he opened his eyes, small balls of light floated down the path towards the cabin, but Harry wasted no time in admiring his new magic. He had his world in his arms, and he needed to take care of them.

He walked towards the hut, but didn’t take them into it. He took Dracy into the fresh water of the lake, sitting him on the edge.

“We need to get the salt out of your body.” Harry said. He didn't know if they needed to, but he knew Dracy must be sore and bruised. “You... Can you heal yourself down there?”

“I think yes, partially. But it is better than nothing.” Dracy said, hands holding the baby firmly against his chest.

Harry took the girl gently in his hands, and Dracy reluctantly released her.

“I'll just wash her, don't worry. Now I need you to cleanse your body and then use healing magic, okay?” Harry instructed, and Dracy nodded, his eyes fixed on the baby.

Harry cleaned her up with the lake water, removing all the goo that was still on her small body. He didn't care that all of his clothes were wet. Looking at his daughter - _his daughter_ \- in his arms made everything else minimal, unimportant in the face of the emotion he felt.

When he was finished, he looked at Dracy, who was slowly removing his hand from between his legs.

“Do you feel better?” Harry asked, and Dracy nodded.

“It's still sore, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Good. Now I need you to go completely into the lake and wash yourself well, okay? I'll get you some dry clothes.” Harry said, leaving the lake, but Dracy held out his arms with a desperate look. “Calm down, I'm not going to run away with her.”

“Give her to me, Harry. I want her with me.” Dracy said, the manic look still in his eyes. Harry didn't like that look, but he handed the baby over anyway.

He left the lake, taking off his wet clothes and throwing them on the rocks that surrounded the fire, now extinguished. The sun was almost up when he took a long piece of cloth to wrap the around the baby, another piece of cloth to dry both Dracy and his daughter, and dry clothes for Dracy.

When Harry returned to the lake, Dracy was staring deeply at the baby, who was ominously close to the lake, the water covering his body, just her little face out of the water.

“Dracy?” Harry called, and the blonde looked up, pulling the baby to his chest and out of the water. Harry dried them both and clothed them, wrapping the baby in a clean, dry cloth. They went up to the cabin, and Harry laid Dracy on the bed, taking all the care in the world with the baby. “Do you want to put her in the cot that...?”

“No. I want her with me.” Dracy said, and Harry nodded. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling in his chest that told him not to sleep.

“Do you have a name for her?” Harry asked, and his lover shook his head.

“Let's think of a name after we sleep.” Dracy said, and Harry nodded once more.

Despite his resolve to stay awake, Harry woke up hours later, with a start, as he had not realised he had fallen asleep. By the light from the window, it was still very early, but he felt a terrible urge to throw up when he didn't see Dracy by his side.

He jumped out of bed, not caring that he was still naked, and ran out. Neither of them was at the lake, and Harry ran to the beach, finding no one. His whole body was shaking, and he headed for the other clearing, where he found Dracy sitting in the middle of it, the baby in her covers on the floor between her legs. In Dracy's hand, there were several red berries.

Harry didn't realise he had moved. In seconds, he was holding Dracy by the wrist, pulling him hard away from the baby, the berries falling to the floor with the sudden movement.

“Did you give it to her? Tell me you didn't give it to her!” His screams were almost animal, and Dracy started to sob, tears falling from his confused eyes.

“No, I... I would... I was close to saving her... She... I need to save her, Harry!”

“Did you give it to her!?” Harry shook him, and Dracy screamed, trying to escape.

“ _No_! I need to finish! She needs to be safe! She needs to be fine!”

“You’re gonna kill her! She will _die_ if you put these fruits in her mouth, and then you will have to _bury_ your daughter! Is that what you want? Do you want to murder her?!” Harry shouted, starting to cry too.

Dracy shook his head, his hands covering his mouth.

“No, I didn't mean…”

“You would kill her... Since when are you planning to kill the baby?! Is that why you didn't want to talk about pregnancy?” Harry asked desperately, and Dracy continued to shake his head.

“I don't want to kill her... No, I don't want her to die... She's my baby…”

“If you give it to her, she will die. She will die and it will be your fault.”

Dracy pursed his lips, as if only at that moment he realised what he was about to do. He looked around, the berries on the floor, and the baby, crying in despair, on the floor.

He bent down, holding her in his arms and taking a deep breath.

“I don't... I don't want to kill her, Harry. She's my baby... She's my daughter... She can't die…”

Harry seemed to relax his body now, but he was shaking from head to toe, his jaw and head aching with tension.

“Let's go home, Dracy... She's hungry. She needs you to feed her.”

Harry guided Dracy to the cabin, holding him by the shoulders. He didn't know what had happened at that moment, and he didn't know what was going on in Dracy's head, but he soon sat him in the hammock under the shade, removing the cloths that were wrapped around his daughter, and helped her find Dracy's nipple.

The blonde groaned, clenching his teeth in the little pain when he felt the mouth suck his milk for the first time, but soon tears were streaming down his eyes.

“I can’t believe... I don’t know what happened to me... Harry, I never…”

“Shh... Shh, it's okay. It's all right. It’s passed. It won't happen again, will it?” Harry asked, stroking the baby's chubby cheek with his index finger.

“I will protect her with my life, Harry…” Dracy said, watching his daughter's face. “Her name... It's Talitha.”

“Talitha?”

“Kappa star of Ursa Major.” Dracy said, and Harry smiled, watching them beside him.

“Talitha... Yes, she looks like her name. But the next time we have a girl, we're going to use the Evans tradition, okay?” Harry said, and Dracy smiled along, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder as they both watched the little miracle that was their baby between them.

-x-x-

In England, on the tapestry at the Blacks' house on Grimmauld, a new image emerged. Underneath it was written TALITHA MALFOY-POTTER, DECEMBER 16, 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: Attemped murder of a baby (doesn't happen and it's not gruesome, nor anyone is hurt. Everybody is just fine.  
> Signs of post-partum depression.


	10. Talitha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO I HEAR THE WORD UPDATE? I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this story. Life has been really hard on me these last few months. I'll try to do better and update more often. Thank you for all of you who stayed here with me!

Harry was so hard that he thought his cock would explode at any second. With one hand, he stroked one of Dracy's breasts, squeezing it with his hand and pinching the nipple with his forefinger and thumb. With his mouth, he sucked the other hard nipple, surrounding it with his tongue, sucking hard and reveling in the hot liquid that filled his mouth whenever he sucked on it.

“Harry...!” Dracy groaned in a whisper, slowly spreading his legs. Harry ran his hand down his body, holding the small penis between his fingers and beginning to gently masturbate it.

It didn't take long for Dracy to come, his body arching beautifully while the orgasm made the milk in his breasts leak even more. Harry felt his cock throb, and watched with delight at the image of Dracy in his most sublime state.

When Dracy calmed down, he smiled, spreading his legs and calling on Harry to settle between them.

Before Harry could move, however, a loud cry could be heard coming from the next room, and Harry sighed. Dracy smiled, getting up and going to Talitha. He returned with the girl in his arms, who quickly calmed down when she found a nipple, drinking hard. Dracy sat on his and Harry's bed, leaning against the wall to make himself more comfortable.

Harry watched as Dracy nursed the two-month-old girl, and huffed, raising a hand and smoothing her black hair.

“I love you, little one, but you have no idea of the right time to ask for attention.”

“She was hungry,” Dracy whispered, laughter in his voice. Harry was still hard, but he couldn't seem to be angry. Those two people were his world now and nothing could make him not want them there.

“I'm hungry too.” Harry leaned against Dracy, his cock slowly becoming limp as he watched his baby there.

“Her hunger is more urgent.” Dracy smiled again, kissing him on the cheek before looking back at Talitha.

Eventually, Talitha went back to sleep, and naturally released Dracy’s nipple, her small mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. Dracy got up, taking the little girl to the next room, before going back to the couple's room. Harry was still sitting against the wooden wall, and Dracy sat straddling his lap, holding him by the shoulders.

“Where were we?”

-x-x-x-

Life with Talitha changed the reality as they had adapted. After a year on the island, things seemed to have become routine. They woke up, marked the day on the calendar stone, went on to take care of hygiene, but always with Talitha in their arms, stopping to play with the baby, change her diaper - which Dracy had to make several and still continued to do with both the cotton and the fabrics that came in the boxes - and breastfeed.

Each day was a new discovery. At four months, Talitha's teeth started to come out, which made both parents go crazy trying to relieve the pain that her battered gums caused - in addition to the pain that Dracy now felt with the bites on his nipples when breastfeeding.

At the five months’ mark, Dracy began to tie small tufts of Talitha's black, unruly hair, which made her green eyes appear more clearly. With each passing day, she looked more like Harry, from her tireless curiosity to her determination. She responded to her parents with screams and laughter, clapping her hands and feet, showing all three of her teeth with the joy she felt when Harry disappeared into the water and appeared again in front of her while the three were bathing.

At eight months, Talitha learned how to sit by herself, and that made their lives a little easier, as they could leave Talitha sitting under the hut on top of blankets with her doll, which Dracy had made with cotton. She had brown cotton eyes - a variety that Dracy had found lost among his new cotton plantation - and also a dress made from the same fabric, but it had no complex shape and was a little crooked. Talitha didn't care much, and she always bit her doll's legs while watching her parents cook or sew, Dracy often sitting next to her, or helping Harry to pick things up in the distance.

Around this time, Harry realised that his eyesight was not so bad, something he hadn't stopped to notice in a long time.

Living in a blurry world had already become customary, and he needed to hunt to support his family in any way, which may have made his vision improve a little. He still needed Dracy's help to catch fish faster, but it was true that he managed to do much better.

Gradually, both Dracy and Harry began to learn small spells that helped them to have an easier day. Dracy was able to know with his fingertips whether his garden needed more water or nutrients, and Harry was able to levitate fruit for himself instead of having to climb trees to get it. The need made them begin to explore their magic in a more natural and intuitive way, different from how they had learned at Hogwarts. Gradually, Dracy managed to teach Harry the basics of healing, and Harry managed to teach Dracy how to conjure water. In turn, Harry was able to do more than just conjure water now. He was able to transfer clean water from the clearing straight to the pot to bathe Talitha, without having to go into the water with her if he didn't want to, as well as emptying some small puddles on the beach if he wanted to catch a fish without much difficulty.

When Talitha took her first steps, she held Harry's fingers while Dracy called out a little further. The girl was strong, her curly black hair waving in the wind, her green eyes intense and a smile on her lips. Dracy and Harry felt their whole body vibrate when they saw her walking for the first time, and Dracy couldn't control the tears that were streaming down his face.

He didn't usually cry with happiness, but seeing his little girl develop made his heart fill with joy.

On that particular day, they were picking fruit for Talitha's birthday. She was finally turning one, and considering that the circumstances of her birth were not the best, Dracy and Harry decided that she should have a special day. They could not make a cake, as they would have done two years ago if they had been in their normal lives, but they would choose her favorite fruits and sing on her special day.

As they sat in the clearing on one of the cotton sheets, eating quietly while Dracy and Harry took turns giving each other small pieces of fruit to Talitha, something unexpected happened.

Talitha patted Dracy's leg with her little hand, trying to get his attention. Dracy was breaking a banana into small pieces, but Talitha wanted to eat right now. She hit it a little harder, and yet, Dracy didn't look at her.

Revolted at being ignored, Talitha frowned and shouted:

“Mama! 'Nana! Aaaaaah!” And opened her mouth as wide as she could.

Dracy turned to Talitha, placing a piece of banana in her mouth. Dracy had a surprised expression, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

“Did you hear that?” Dracy asked, looking at Harry, who was equally astonished.

“She just called you 'mama'.” Harry smiled, looking at Dracy, his smile opening even more when Talitha repeated.

“Mama! Aaaaaah!” The girl opened her mouth, receiving a piece of banana as a prize and chewing happily, clapping.

Dracy did not resist. He took Talitha by the arm and held her close to him, kissing her entire face, the joy inside him almost making him forget about Harry beside him.

“She called me ‘mama’!” Dracy said, smiling at Harry.

“Because you are a wonderful mother, my beautiful girl.” Harry said, lightly stroking Dracy's chin, making him blush and look away.

After the first words, Talitha never stopped. 'Papa' was her next word, and others followed whenever there was a need. Soon she was speaking small phrases, following her parents and pointing.

“‘onkey!”

“Yes, it's a monkey, Tali!” Harry praised her, kissing her cheeks when Talitha said anything remotely recognisable.

“Birdie!” Talitha pointed again, and of course Harry praised her soon after.

“Yes, a little bird!”

“And... And... Mango?” Talitha pointed to the fruit, and looked at Harry as if waiting for the compliment.

“Yes, mango! Delicious! Yum!” Harry licked his lips and rubbed his stomach to illustrate, making Talitha laugh. He did not expect Talitha to raise a hand to the fruit and, concentrating as hard as she could, she made the fruit drop from its branch and float towards them.

Harry was amazed, looking from Talitha to the fruit. Perhaps because she was so small, Talitha was unable to get the mango into her hand, letting it fall halfway. Harry levitated the fruit the rest of the way and handed it to Talitha, who tried to bite the mango peel, but without much success.

Dracy was upset that he had not seen the first time Talitha had done magic, but it was no problem. Talitha, perhaps because she was in an environment where magic flowed without wands, albeit in a limited way, learned to imitate her parents. Soon she was floating her doll to herself, or throwing away things she didn't want to eat.

“She's too young to learn this so quickly,” Dracy commented, biting his lower lip. Talitha had her eyes almost closed, one hand playing with a lock of Dracy's hair, sucking slowly on a nipple, more to calm down than because she was hungry. Harry watched the little girl's lips around the nipple, a thin line of milk wetting her mouth. He smiled, smoothing her black hair.

“She is not limited by our expectations or limitations. This place... It's all she knows. The sun... The sea, our lagoon. She doesn't know what bricks are, she doesn't know what a wand is,” Harry touched Talitha's black eyebrows, went down her chubby cheek and to her shoulder. Around Tali's neck was a necklace made of jute with a blue shell hanging from it. “Talitha is what we would be if we weren't limited.”

Dracy looked down at the girl between them, who already had her eyes closed, even though her hand hadn't loosened from Dracy's blond strands.

“I love you, my Tali,” Dracy murmured, kissing Talitha's head. Then he lifted his head, holding Harry by the chin and kissing him on the lips. “I love you, my Harry.”

Harry smiled, touching his nose to Dracy's nose.

“I love you, my Dracy.”

-x-x-x-

A few weeks after Talitha learned her first magic, Harry was cleaning up some roots and placing them in a pot over the fire to cook them when Dracy felt beside him. Talitha was playing with her doll under the hammock, and from time to time she looked in the direction of the fire, as if to verify that Harry and Dracy were still there before starting to play again.

“I need to talk to you,” Dracy said, tying her long blond hair in a knot behind her head. She was shirtless, and several jute necklaces with shells and seeds covered her breasts up to her nipples, making only the bottom visible. It took Harry a few seconds to look up at Dracy's face, who rolled her eyes. "Can you go two seconds without thinking about sex?"

“It's difficult, but I can try.” Harry teased, and Dracy couldn't resist the laugh that came to her lips. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well... It's just…” Dracy stood up, turning on her side and running a hand over her belly. There was a round shape there that hadn't been there before, and Harry felt his eyes burn with emotion, his heart pounding and a smile taking over his face even before Dracy spoke. “I'm pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 02/11/2020


End file.
